Silence
by yaoilovelove
Summary: Their meetings, their fates, draw them all together and ultimately lead to silence. Yaoi, MxM, KyuuItaNaru, RAPE SasuNaru...violence...RATED M! ***I'm looking for a beta reader for this story!*** Enjoy...
1. i : I Hate You

Summary: Their meetings, their fates, draw them all together and ultimately lead to silence.

Warning: This is yaoi and there will eventually be M/M stuff. Violence will be a major part of this story and cursing and stuff. We'll see what else as the story plays out.

THERE IS RAPE IN THIS CHAPTER! (I will indicate where it starts and ends if any of you do not want to read it, so please, please, please don't flag this!)

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, but I swear I'm working on being able to at least rent Naruto and Itachi.

Author's Note: This is occurring about six years after Sasuke's defect to Orochimaru, so I'd say Naruto and Sasuke are about nineteen years old, though Sasuke is older, according to the manga. I'm not completely sure about Itachi's age in respect to Naruto's so I'll just say he's about 25. Tsunade is the current Hokage. Naruto has mastered senjutsu. He did go on the three-year trip with Jiraiya, and did meet Itachi and Kisame when he was twelve or thirteen, but other than that has had no contact with Akatsuki. There will be some small parts of this story that will be the same as the original plotline (details) but nothing else. Please, enjoy. This is going to be my first fanfiction that is twisted…well it should be sort of twisted…ahem…

Oh, and also, Naruto became a fox demon himself at 16 and separated from Kyuubi, who stays with him as a father figure.

****Also, I am looking for a beta reader who is not afraid of extremely twisted shit and gore…I have no one to help me edit this stuff, so please tell me if you're interested!****

OooOooOoOooOooO

"blah blah" – speaking

'blah blah' – thoughts

'_blah blah_' – mindlink comm

_blah blah_ – song lyrics/random feels

OooOooOoOooOooO

"…**Silence…"**

OooOooOoOooOooO

Chapter 01: _I hate you…_

OooOooOoOooOooO

_I hate you…_

OooOooOoOooOooO

He moved forward, silently gliding towards the blonde in the clearing. The other figure was flickering rapidly in and out of view as the hum of chakra filled the air.

OooOooOoOooOooO

_I hate your face…_

OooOooOoOooOooO

He was closer, still silently and swiftly moving towards the border between the dense forest and the dim clearing. The snow was falling harder, adding more thickness to a layer already almost a foot. In a flash of movement, the blonde disappeared and reappeared on the other side of the clearing. Suddenly, the other figure froze, his head tilted towards the side.

His nose twitched as he sniffed at the air. He jerked his head around, glaring straight at the unknown figure.

"Why don't you come out, hebi?" the blonde snarled.

OooOooOoOooOooO

_I hate your voice…_

OooOooOoOooOooO

The cloaked figure complied with the request, moving forward so he was in the dim light of the clearing. The blonde's eyes focused in on his face and widened. In a flash, the blonde moved further away, landing in a crouch, kunai out and preparing chakra.

"S-Sasuke?" The disbelief in the other's voice was strong, as well as the dislike. The blonde could never hate someone. "What the fuck are you doing here?"

OooOooOoOooOooO

_I hate your voice…I…hate…you…_

OooOooOoOooOooO

Sasuke knew that the blonde was exhausted, the lack of the usually strong chakra extremely apparent. He was close to collapsing, and Uchiha Sasuke the avenger was not about to give up this chance. He shot forwards, flipping a kunai out and pinning the blonde to a tree.

"Naruto…" the dark-haired teen whispered, his thumb lightly caressing the blonde's scarred cheek. "I hate your voice…let's get rid of it shall we?" His eyes were focused on Naruto's, never leaving the sapphire orbs.

Naruto glared back, not struggling since the last of his chakra was long gone. He had no way out, but he refused to back down. He couldn't help but tremble however, when Sasuke drew the kunai closer to his neck.

"Yes…let's get rid of that voice of yours." The madness in Sasuke's eyes would have been terrifying for any hardened shinobi, but Naruto refused to close his eyes. He glared back at the older teen, matching the Sharingan glare for glare.

Sasuke swiftly sliced Naruto's throat horizontally. A strangled mix between a scream and a gurgle erupted from Naruto's throat, before all sound was cut off. Blood spurted from the wound and Sasuke let go of Naruto's hair, letting the blonde fall to the ground in a crumpled heap. Blood was covering his white shirt, but he didn't care.

Naruto curled up on the ground, choking on his blood as pain overwhelmed his senses. Sasuke had cut his throat open with such precision that he could still breathe, but blood was coming up into his mouth and pooling around his throat. His hands clutched desperately at his throat. If this kept on, he would die of blood loss.

Sasuke stared down at the injured blonde in satisfaction. Now Naruto was where he wanted him, where he _deserved_ to be. After all, he was nothing but trash, but a dead last. And now, he could corrupt and taint the oh-so-pure blonde all he wanted.

He bent down slightly, grasping the blonde hair firmly, and pulling upwards, dragging the bleeding teen up until he was at eye level. He smirked in triumph at the pained expression on the blonde's face, tears leaking out of the corners of sapphire eyes.

"You deserve this, dobe. You useless, pathetic, worthless monster that can't do anything. You're not strong enough and you'll never be strong…you're nobody." Sasuke hissed in Naruto's ear, satisfaction growing within him as the petite frame of the other shook with silent sobs.

-RAPE/VIOLENCE START-

Sasuke pulled up the limp and defenseless blonde up even more, his hand still tightly grasping golden strands of hair. Several clumps of long golden hair had already ripped out, adding more blood to the crumpled frame of the petite teen.

A smirk crossed the dark haired hebi-shinobi's face as he surveyed Naruto's beautiful face. Yes…he would taint and tarnish that pureness and innocence. His grip on the other's hair tightened and Naruto flinched, his hands shakily reaching upwards in a weak attempt to lessen the pain.

A scary expression took over Sasuke's face – a mixture of pure malice and anticipation. Without another word, he spun Naruto around and shoved his back roughly against a tree trunk. His other hand came up and slowly caressed the blonde's face, running lightly over the soft skin and perfect features.

Naruto couldn't think properly…all he could feel was pure pain from the needles in his head to the burning in his throat. _Oh god_, it hurt so much. Despite all his training, he couldn't control the tears that leaked continuously from his blurred eyes. If this kept on, he'd go into shock from the pain itself or he'd die from blood loss.

Sasuke's hand trailed downward, moving towards the injury he had caused. Suddenly, he dug his thumb into the deep slash, eliciting a soundless scream from the blonde. His tongue darted out to lick the blood off his fingers. Oh yes, he would enjoy this very much.

His hand flashed with movement, tearing away the black and grey shinobi clothes the bleeding blonde wore. Now, Naruto was shuddering from both the blinding pain and the freezing cold.

"How should I do this, I wonder?" Sasuke smirked, "I want to see your face, but it'd be a lot less effort in the other position."

Dazed and dulled blue eyes stared up at the black haired teen, a dim light of confusion flickering within the sapphire orbs. His question was answered as he was spun around once again, his front side being shoved against the tree trunk. The rough bark dug into his skin, shoving splinter under his skin and letting more blood spill out of the limp blonde's body.

Sasuke gazed down at the crumpled figure before him, triumph swelling in his chest. The blonde was only held up by the firm grip in his hair. His other hand went towards his waist to brush away the blue cloth tied around his hips and to loosen his black pants.

Naruto felt something blunt rub against his ass, his mind barely registering the sensation among the signals of pain it was receiving. This was bad…for him to be in so much pain that his senses were almost completely dulled. 'It seems that I've finally met my end…' His eyes closed slowly, soft golden lashes brushing against bruised cheeks as he slowly gave into the black comfort of unconsciousness. 'Maybe I'll never wake up again…' A sudden burst of fresh pain in his ass jolted him back to the current world. The blunt object forced itself in deeper and waves of pain worse than anything so far spread through Naruto. His mouth opened in a silent scream, blood still pouring from the open wound on his throat. '_Please just let this end…_'

Sasuke shoved himself deeper into Naruto, his head thrown back in pleasure at the tightness of Naruto's virgin hole. He pulled out and quickly shoved himself back in, setting a rapid pace that was steadily bringing him to the brink. He hissed at the pressure around his cock, before he was unable to hold it in any longer. His head leaned forwards as his pace quickened before it flew backwards again as he grunted in pleasure, his release riding over him in waves.

Something warm and wet filled Naruto's insides, giving him the feeling of repulsion and something horrifyingly disgusting. The cum from Sasuke's release stung his raw insides, worsening his pain.

-RAPE END-

Sasuke released his tight grip in Naruto's hair, allowing the blonde to finally fall onto the ground. He landed on his side, immediately curling in on himself, his knees drawing towards his chest. His arms just lay limp, and his eyes fluttered closed. His tears had stopped a while ago, but now a lone tear trailed down his face, leaving a single track.

His eyes shot open as Sasuke bent down towards his ear for one last parting shot. "That was very nice, _nobody_. You'll make a very nice slut, since you are very hardy after all. I might just come back again…that is _if_ you survive…"

Suddenly, demonic chakra filled the clearing and a man appeared next to Sasuke. His arms were bent slightly and at his sides, but a slight flick of his wrist had the black haired teen flying across the clearing to slam against a tree trunk. Sasuke choked, blood flying past his lips. That blow – no, that _flick_ – had broken two or three of his ribs.

The man knelt at Naruto's side in the snow, narrowed golden eyes surveying the damage done in an instant. Long, fiery red hair was tied back in a loose ponytail and he was wearing a red silk, sakura patterned yukata with another light golden one draped over his shoulders but hanging open. The man's feet were wearing geta that were about two inches high.

"K-Kyuu-tou…y-you c-came…gomen…asai…" Naruto's voice was nothing more than a whisper of air that was read demon lord's by the demon lord's sharp eyes. He couldn't talk, not with a gaping slash in his throat. Tears were pooling in dulling sapphire eyes that no longer gleamed or sparkled like jewels; a stray tear had fallen from the outer corner of his eye, falling towards his limp, bloodstained hair.

"Shhh, kit, don't worry, it's not your fault." Kyuubi whispered to the broken blonde softly. "I'll take you to your baa-chan soon, so you'll be fine soon, okay? So you have to hang on until then, kit…._promise me_." His last two words were bordering on desperation as he cradled the slim blonde in his embrace.

Naruto clutched Kyuubi's hand with the little strength he had left. He tried to convey his trust in the older demon through his grip, which was alarmingly weak. Kyuubi responded with a jerky nod and squeezed the blonde's hand tightly, afraid that if he let go, the wisp of the blonde would just drift away.

The elder fox demon suddenly disappeared from sight with Naruto still in his arms before appearing again at the other side of the clearing. Sasuke stood where the pair previously had been, with his sword buried deep in the snow in the exact spot that they had been in.

Kyuubi snarled at the teen. How dare a mere _ningen_ attack his kit? He should fucking kill him, but a small squeeze from Naruto's hand caught his attention once again.

"I want to kill him myself…if I survive through this." Kyuubi lip-read Naruto's words and his eyes narrowed. He agreed completely, but one part didn't sit too well with him.

"Not 'if', kit, it's '_when_'. Don't let a hebi like that do you in." Kyuubi refused to let his kit give up. Even if he had to go through the depths of hell and back in order to get Naruto back, he would do it. Naruto was the one ningen he would ever trust…and perhaps one other…

A disturbance in the air caught Kyuubi's heightened senses. He shunshined away in a swirl of flames that melted the snow in a five foot radius and appeared on a tree branch further away as his narrowed eyes focused on Sasuke.

"Don't you dare run away, you useless fox!" Sasuke spat at the man who had ruined his entertainment. He ignored the fact that he had been sent flying with a mere flick of a wrist. That was just a fluke…_just a goddamn fluke_!

"I'm not running away, worthless _ningen_." Kyuubi snarled at the teen. "You are far too weak to be either on the level of my kit and I. You only managed to catch kitsunekitto by surprise, when he was at his weakest. Naru-kitto will be back for his revenge – worry about being thrashed first!" With his parting words, he shunshined away in a whirl of crimson flames and his chakra disappeared from a 100-meter radius.

OooOooOoOooOooO

Kyuubi looked down at the ghastly pale blonde in his arms. His whole body was hanging limp, his head lolling slightly. The fox demon was worried for his kit, Naruto had already lost far too much blood from the wound on his throat, and he was surely and steadily losing more.

With no other option left, Kyuubi stopped and landed silently on the ground in a small clearing near a half frozen stream. He worked quickly; now, every second was precious to the survival of the blonde lying deathly still on the snow covered ground next to him. Quickly, he tore his outer yukata off and methodically ripped it into strips. He took the remaining material and soaked it at the stream.

He was grateful that at least he didn't have to remove any cloth from the blonde's body. He gently wiped the wounds all over Naruto's body clean before turning his attention onto the far more fatal one. He winced…he really had no other choice.

Taking the same piece of cloth back to the stream, he cleaned off the blood and soaked it again. Moving back to the blonde's side, he mentally prepared for what was to come. Kyuubi pressed the soaked cloth to the slash on the throat and steadily cleaned the blood away, applying pressure where it was needed.

A silent scream opened Naruto's mouth as his back arched from the pure pain. He was struggling, trying to get away from the cause of the pain, but he was too weak…far too weak. His eyes shot open and more tears filled it, spilling over to cover his cheeks with salty fluid.

Suddenly the pressure disappeared, and Naruto's body relaxed, his eyes falling to half mast, tears still spilling over. And yet, it did not hurt as much as it had before.

Kyuubi had to struggle to hold back his own tears as he worked on the blonde's wound. Goddamn this brat for changing him so much…and yet that was why Naruto was so important to him.

Golden eyes glanced downwards, checking over the slash wound on the blonde's throat. It was clean now, blood leaking a bit slower than before. That was not good – the kit had lost far too much blood, to the point that he didn't have anything left to bleed.

Skilled and steady hands grabbed the strips he had made before and placed them next to Naruto for easy access. He summoned a scroll and immediately released it. Thankfully, he had bought some powdered Panax notoginseng the week before. He took the bottle and took a pinch of the powder and sprinkled it evenly over the clean slash wound. When the powder was generously covering the wound, he grabbed a strip of cloth and bound Naruto's wound quickly.

With that done, Kyuubi immediately wrapped the other, slightly shallower wounds. It was only when he noticed that the only sound in the clearing were of his own movement. Naruto had long since stopped moving.

"N-Naru-kitto…?" Kyuubi whispered, afraid to think that…no, Naruto couldn't be dead – he couldn't! He leaned over the still blonde, gripping the teen's shoulders almost desperately.

Blonde eyelashes weakly fluttered and Kyuubi breathed out in complete relief. And yet, he couldn't help but frown at the unfocused look in those sapphire orbs.

"Kyuu-tou?" Naruto's lips moved weakly, his mouth questioning. His eyesight was gone, leaving nothing but blurred white with random spots of color that he could still see scattered around. He could feel the presence of his father figure next to him, and he smiled faintly at the fact that the fox demon was so worried about him.

Naruto's hand weakly reached in Kyuubi's direction, who grasped the searching hand immediately. The hand pulled back slightly as Naruto slowly signed a few unknown signals that was the silent form of communication between the two.

Immediately, Kyuubi formed the mind link between himself and the blonde, as Naruto was too weak to do so himself. '_Kyuu…can you hear me?_' Naruto's weakened voice crossed the link and the elder fox demon nodded in the positive.

Naruto reached again to grasp Kyuubi's hand and they both clutched each other like a lifeline. He sent his next words over the link again, '_I'm not gonna make it, Kyuu-tou…please promise me one thing…_'

Kyuubi felt something warm trickling down his cheek and he realized that he was crying. He had known that his kit was probably not going to live, but this hurt, this hurt worse than anything he had ever felt before. He nodded, pulling up the cooling hand of the blonde up to his face to lean his cheek on it.

'_Kyuu-tou, tell _him_ that I love him…that I always have – since the very beginning…_' Naruto whispered over the link, his mental voice growing fainter and fainter. Kyuubi was crying openly now, nodding his assent and he clutched the teen's hand to his face desperately.

'_**I promise, Naruto**__._' Kyuubi hadn't called his kit by his full name for a long time, but now he had to, there was no time left.

"_Kyuu-tou…_' Naruto's voice picked up again and Kyuubi opened eyes that he hadn't realized that he'd closed. '_No matter what…no matter what you go through…always remember…that…I…love…you…_' Kyuubi closed his eyes once again as he felt the mind link cut off as the blonde died.

A howl tore from his throat and all those who could hear it couldn't help but shudder. It was so full of pain and misery from the loss of one who meant the world. Kyuubi doubled over, tears now flowing faster than ever. Slowly, the red haired man lay down next to Naruto and rested his head on the still chest.

Where there had been a live, healthy heartbeat…was nothing but _**silence**_….

OooOooOoOooOooO

"-kitto" – kit

"-tou" – informal suffix for father

Ningen – human

Gomen/gomenasai – sorry

Hebi – snake

OooOooOoOooOooO

A/N: Do you hate me for doing that? Because I do… T-T

Just a note: I don't put in Author Notes at the beginning unless it's important to either the story, or some other story…

I hope you enjoyed this….and trust me, it's far from over yet.

Please review! It gives me a lot of encouragement. ^.^

Lol, and tbh I already have the first four chapters typed up, I'm just looking for someone to beta for me!

_**~yaoilovelove**_


	2. ii : Stay With Me

Summary: Their meetings, their fates, draw them all together and ultimately lead to silence.

Warning: This is yaoi and there will eventually be M/M stuff. Violence will be a major part of this story and cursing and stuff. We'll see what else as the story plays out.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, but I swear I'm working on being able to at least rent Naruto and Itachi.

Don't really know what pairings it's going to be yet, but I'm pretty sure it's going to be mainly ItaNaru.

OooOooOoOooOooO

"…**Silence…"**

OooOooOoOooOooO

Chapter 02: _Stay with me…_

OooOooOoOooOooO

Kyuubi had never felt like this before…it hurt, it hurt so badly. No, no, no, he couldn't just give up like this. He still had one more fucking trick up his sleeve and this was the only time he'd be able to use it. No way in fuck was he going to give Naruto up.

With rapid and meaningful movements, Kyuubi bit his thumb for blood to summon a scroll. He immediately swiped his blood across the seal, releasing whatever was inside. A smaller scroll bound with seals popped out of the larger scroll and fell onto the snow. He quickly unsealed the scroll with another swipe of his blood and unrolled the seal.

The demon lord did not waste any time; he immediately fixed his eyes on to the instructions written neatly on the scroll as his hands began to form unfamiliar handsigns as he read. A golden glow with hints of red surrounded the Kyuubi and Naruto's body. As he reached a total of fifty handseals, he paused slightly and began to chant along with the resuming of handseals at a faster pace.

Five minutes continued with the pace of the sealing and chanting growing faster. The fox demon was freezing but there was no time; he had to speed this up so Naruto wouldn't have any complications. Finally, Kyuubi reached the last verse and his voice heightened in urgency as his hands moved impossibly faster, so that they were nothing but a blur. What normal people would never be able to see was that Kyuubi was doing single hand seals, with each hand doing a completely different seal. This technique required almost a thousand seals and it had to be done perfectly within a time span of less than ten minutes.

"**Akuma no Chakura:**_** Kindan Ninjutsu**_**: Kogane no fukkatsu!**" Kyuubi thrust his hands downwards, hitting Naruto's chest forcefully. On the naked skin of the blonde's chest, an intricate seal appeared, glowing with demonic red chakra. The demon lord carefully channeled his crimson chakra into the seal, pumping it with power so that it could finish its job.

Kyuubi felt his eyelids grow heavy. This jutsu was extremely taxing on him and took far too much power. As his vision faded, he still smiled as he felt the hum of chakra at work. The ninjutsu had worked perfectly.

OooOooOoOooOooO

Naruto felt his consciousness return to him in bits and pieces. His eyes opened blearily as he registered the freezing cold against his naked skin. He was in a clearing surrounded by trees and laying in snow at least a foot and a half thick. His body was half buried in the snow but…where was he? The sky was showing hints of dawn, which meant that he'd been unconscious for about eight to ten hours.

Suddenly, the blonde registered the heavy weight on his chest. He craned his neck downwards and was met with a face full of red hair. '_Kyuu-tou'_, Naruto realized with a sinking feeling. He hurriedly pushed himself upwards as best he could with his weakened body. As he did so, the past events rushed back to him and he pushed them away for now. His father was more important.

Naruto shifted so that the demon lord's head was settled in his lap as the blonde struggled to turn the fox demon onto his back. He ran a body check over the man and heaved a sigh of relief as he saw there was nothing physically wrong with the demon. His chakra felt a bit low though…

Naruto suddenly spotted the scroll lying on the ground next to him and he reached over to take a look. As his eyes moved down the scroll, his face grew paler and paler as tears gathered in sapphire eyes. The damn man had sacrificed half a tail's worth of chakra in order to save the blonde…_that fucking idiot_…

The blonde suddenly remembered something that Kyuubi had once told him. That if demons lost their chakra, it would take centuries for the chakra to accumulate again unless the demon trained. If they trained, then the least time it would take would still be a century's time. Naruto wept openly as he grieved for the sacrifice of Kyuubi's chakra, of his own bad luck, of how he was now so dirty that the one he loved would never accept him…

After Naruto had cried his fill, he gathered himself up and began to tend to his father. Green chakra surrounded his hands as he slowly began to heal Kyuubi's exhaustion. Slowly the drawn look on the demon's face disappeared and his face relaxed.

Naruto could finally relax now that Kyuubi seemed to be more comfortable. Suddenly he shivered and he looked around for the cause…damn, he was an idiot. He had been in the freezing snow for hours, _naked_.

Completely embarrassed, the blonde quickly summoned a scroll that released the clothes he normally wore when he was with Kyuubi. The outfit consisted of a light blue yukata patterned with a few butterflies here and there with a light grey, full length haori that had flame patterns licking at the bottom. He also owned a pair of geta, but only inch-high ones…he wasn't crazy like Kyuu-tou.

He quickly dressed, rinsing his blonde hair at the stream, making sure to get all the blood out. Kyuubi had already washed the blood on his body off. He tied his waist length hair back with a leather tie and winced as a few strands of hair came out – a parting gift from the bastard hebi.

Naruto had also summoned a few ninja pack and he now used a few Kage Bunshin to search for firewood. As they returned with armfuls of firewood, he immediately sent them off to act as watch guards and to dispel as soon as they saw or sensed something that needed reporting.

The blonde quickly built a campfire, which he lit with a small flame jutsu. The fire was close to Kyuubi already, so Naruto had no need to drag the fox demon over to the fire. Instead, he settled down again next to Kyuubi and shifted so that the demon lord's head was in his lap once again.

He would wait for his father to wake up, and he would protect the unconscious demon no matter what it took.

OooOooOoOooOooO

Kyuubi stirred sluggishly, his body feeling completely tired as he felt his head resting in something that felt soft and comfortable. Fingers threaded through his medium length hair and he nearly purred as he opened his eyes to see the young teen alive and healthy.

Naruto was already staring down at him with a small smile curving his lips. He was smiling and yet his sapphire eyes were filled with concern for the welfare of the older demon. Kyuubi couldn't help but reach upwards to caress the teen's cheek with his hand in order to reassure the blonde.

"I'm glad that jutsu worked perfectly." Kyuubi smiled softly at Naruto, whose eyes narrowed in sudden anger. The blonde formed the mindlink with the demon lord and yelled across the connection.

'_WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU'RE GLAD?! COULDN'T YOU HAVE THOUGHT ABOUT YOUR OWN HEALTH FIRST?!_' Naruto screamed mentally at the infuriating fox. Well, he was a fox too, but that was unnecessary information. His voice suddenly weakened. '_When I saw you just lying there, so still…and then I read the scroll…I was so w-worried…_' Naruto's voice broke off at the end as he tried to hold back his tears.

Kyuubi hugged the petite blonde to him and breathed in deeply, reassured as his kit's scent filled his senses. He was alive and that was all that mattered, he'd do it again in a heartbeat if it was necessary.

"Naruto, I'd do it again if I had to." Kyuubi whispered into the blonde's ear, tightening his grip when the blonde stiffened. "_Listen_ to me. You are far too important to my life now, kit. So as long as I'm alive, I won't let you die. And don't argue with me since I know you'd do it to if you were in my position."

Naruto relaxed slightly before he relaxed, sending a sigh down the mindlink. '_Fair enough,_' he conceded. '_Just don't scare me like that again okay? A-and what about your chakra?_' Naruto remembered what he had read in the scroll suddenly. He relaxed even more into his father's embrace as the elder kitsune's grip tightened further.

"It doesn't matter, Naruto." Kyuubi reassured the blonde softly. "Half a tail of chakra will only take at most a century for someone at my level to gain back. And if I train, it'll speed up the process."

'_Siiigh…Kyuubi, you're such an idiot…_' Naruto sighed and Kyuubi couldn't help but sputter in indignation.

"How am I stupid? Would a stupid person have been able to complete the jutsu perfectly like I did?" Kyuubi yelped back towards the blonde, his bruised ego bristling. He couldn't help but grin though when Naruto sent chuckles across their mindlink.

'_I could do that any day of the week and I'm called the dobe, Kyuu-tou._' Naruto interjected but Kyuubi immediately waved that concern away.

"We both know very well that you are far smarter than any of those brats – even that lazy deer." Kyuubi snorted. "They don't even know that you gained the jounin level a little over four years ago and the chuunin level three months before that – let alone the fact that you joined ANBU three and a half years ago. Those friends of yours need a serious checkup if they still thought you were 'dead last' when they find out."

A moment of silence passed over them before Naruto looked up at the sky and commented. '_The sun is about to rise, Kyuu-tou. We should probably start moving soon. Rest for a little more and we'll watch the sunrise before we leave neh?_' Naruto smiled at the older kitsune, his voice filled with gentleness as his eyes radiated warmth and love.

"Aa," Kyuubi assented as he wriggled a little bit to make his head more to a more comfortable position, still in Naruto's lap. He was jerked suddenly when Naruto moved out from under his head, though the blonde did keep a hand under the demon lord's head so that it wouldn't hit the ground in an undignified way.

Naruto slid out from under Kyuubi's head and shuffled over to lie down next to the elder kitsune. Kyuubi couldn't help but smile softly at the blonde that had curled up next to him.

Naruto was lying on his side, his right arm curled under his head as a pillow as his left arm rested on Kyuubi's chest, his fingers playing with the crimson hair. Kyuubi shifted and wrapped his left arm around Naruto, pulling him closer to his body.

The two stayed like that in peace, watching as the sun came up over the tops of the trees, blues and greys slowly shifting into pinks and golds. They maintained the mindlink between them, just sharing their feelings and thoughts that happened to cross their mind. After this death situation, they had become closer than before.

Kyuubi and Naruto had always been almost unnaturally close, and they had never hidden secrets from each other, but there had always been that slight hesitation about openly sharing all their thoughts. Now, there was no such hesitation or uncertainty – their relationship would always be tighter than any other.

Minutes passed as the sun fully rose into the daytime sky and the forest around them became alive with daylife, while those who lived at night went off to sleep. Suddenly, Naruto stiffened and sat up in a comfortable cross legged position as one of his clones dispelled. There was a group of Oto-nin headed their way.

'_Kyuu-tou, there's a group of fifteen Oto-nin coming here now. They must've sensed our chakra bursts._' Naruto informed Kyuubi over the link. Of course they would be sensed, the two kitsune were walking and infinite chakra batteries. '_What should we do? Do we stay and confront them, or should we leave? You're still weakened, though I am healed…except my throat._' Naruto was conflicted; this was another chance to rid the world of fifteen more Oto Nin but they had both been weakened and Naruto had just been raised from the dead.

"What?! Your throat didn't heal? But it's supposed to! What the fuck?" Kyuubi was ranting, his voice increasing in volume with every word. Naruto inwardly face palmed but he looked up and immediately sighed in exasperation.

Though his expression didn't change, Naruto began talking to Kyuubi again.

'_Kyuu-tou…_'

"I'm gonna fucking find that Uchiha brat and kill him myself, then rip out his throat….see how he likes that!"

'_Kyuu-tou…?_'

"Then I'm gonna find the fucking inventor of the scroll and kill _him_ for making the jutsu so damn flawed that it doesn't even completely heal the wound that _caused_ the death in the first place!"

'_Kyuu-tou!_'

"After that, you and I are going to Makai and we're gonna beat the crap outta the damn demons that are gonna try to take my demon king title now that I'm down half a tail! MWAHAHA we'll have so much fun with that!"

'_KYUU-TOU!_'

"Eh, nani? I was having fun here, kit. What's wrong?" Kyuubi asked, shooting confused a confused look at the blonde. Naruto's expression hadn't changed at all during the last few minutes but he was still talking through the mind link.

'_Because of your ranting, I don't think you noticed, but we're surrounded by the Oto-nin thanks to your loud voice and continuous ranting. Look what you've gotten us into! This is why you're supposed to be all _stealth_ when you're currently in enemy territory! Kyuu-tou BAKA!_' All through the lecture, Naruto's facial expression and body still hadn't moved even a twitch and those who weren't connected to the blonde by mind, namely those who weren't Kyuubi, would've mistaken him for a statue.

"Ara? Aaaaah, gomen, gomen, kit, I was having too much fun and getting carried away…" Kyuubi rambled as he thought of the punishment his kit might impose on him…

OooOooOoOooOooO

The group of Oto-nin observing the blonde and the red head had to curse their luck. They had been scouting the area after sensing abnormally high levels of chakra and they had come across this pair. Now, they were stuck with a complete psycho red head that seemed to be talking to the blonde figure that was probably a doll. The beautiful blonde hadn't moved or twitched at all during the past ten minutes.

So what were they supposed to do? They didn't want to touch the psycho with a ten meter stick, let alone have to bring him back to the base like their orders said. They had spent the last ten minutes debating with each other about whether their sanity was more important, or their lives at Otogakure.

The Oto-nin never made the decision as they all felt something sharp press against their neck from behind.

OooOooOoOooOooO

While he had been reprimanding the demon king of Makai, Naruto had sent orders to his Bunshin to form new clones and send them to sneak up on the Oto-nin. He had the original clones stay in their spots, however, just in case others decided to join.

A minute later, he saw the fifteen Oto-nin being dragged into the clearing by his clones. Kyuubi let out a low whistle. The kit was getting good – he hadn't even seen the blonde make handsigns. In fact, if he was correct, the blonde hadn't moved at all since he had first sat up.

"Naruto, good job!" Kyuubi said brightly, hoping that he was off of the hook now that the Oto-nin had been captured.

'_Kyuu-tou, don't think that you're quite off the hook yet_.' Naruto informed the elder kitsune as he guessed what the other would have been thinking. They really knew each other inside out. A good thing, he supposed, as they always fought together as the perfect partners.

Kyuubi felt slight dread crawl up his spine at the thought of the blonde getting back at him for his slip in attention during a journey through enemy territory. The last time…he shuddered.

Naruto's eyes opened and he blinked a bit as his eyes adjusted the brightness of the sun after being closed for a bit more than ten minutes. His sapphire orbs sparkled with mirth as slit pupils focused on the Oto-nin who gulped at the beauty and strength in the blonde's aura and eyes.

Naruto smiled sweetly at the Oto-nin, moving into the mode where he'd willingly use any tactic to gain information from the enemy – even his…his…his _slightly_ girly looks. And most of the time, results had been very satisfying.

The blonde's clones released the Oto-nin, giving them a sense of false security. The Bunshin still remained in a loose and inconspicuous circle around the enemy ninja group in case it was needed. Naruto passed his thoughts onto one of the clones, who then stepped forward and spoke.

"I will be relaying words from my main body to you….ahem, I apologize for the rough greeting but it was necessary since you were about to attack to kill. We will not harm you so long as you allow us to pass peacefully since my original purpose here was just to train. I am not here on a mission against Otogakure. I will answer any questions as long as they are related to the current subject."

The shinobi that seemed to be the leader of the fifteen jerked his head in a nod and he stepped forward, Naruto's clones moving slightly towards the sides, but still forming a loose circle around the other fourteen Oto-nin. The leader stepped forward a bit more before clearing his throat.

"I apologize. My name is Hayashi Gorou. My team and I were sent out to investigate the source of an abnormally high chakra from this area. Were you two the causes?"

"Hai, we were. Sorry for causing so much trouble. I'm called Uzumaki Naruto and this idiot here is Kyuu-tou." Naruto smiled at Gorou who nodded as the Naruto clone spoke.

"May I ask why the chakra surge occurred?" Gorou continued with his questioning.

Naruto's expression fell into one so pained that all fifteen Oto-nin felt guilty for causing the expression, especially Gorou, who immediately backtracked. "I-I'm sorry, if you don't want to answer –"

Naruto shook his head, as a few tears dripped down from his eyes. The Bunshin stepped forward a bit, relaying the words once again. "Iie, its fine. I…I was raped by someone who used to be part of my village – someone who used to be my friend. I caught off guard since I had been training a lot and he…he raped me. Kyuu-tou here managed to find me, but not until the act was done. Kyuu-tou managed to get me away and I died. He used a forbidden jutsu which took up a lot of his chakra in order to revive me. My chakra surge was to heal him from chakra exhaustion."

The Oto-nin nodded amongst each other. The look of true pain on Naruto's face could not be faked and his voice had been full of exhaustion from both the mental trauma and the physical. They couldn't help the anger they felt against the one who had done something so awful to such a beautiful person…who they couldn't tell the gender of.

One of them stepped forward. "Erm, I hate to be rude, but are you a man or a woman?"

Naruto blushed, something that the Oto-nin found extremely endearing. The clones around them immediately started laughing at the blush. The clone who had been directed to speak to the Oto-nin turned to them and spoke, "Boss says that you guys all look the same as him, so you shouldn't be laughing." The original Naruto looked triumphant as his clones all looked extremely chagrined.

Gorou couldn't help grinning; there was a lot more to the beautiful blonde that met the eye. But there was something more that needed to be asked. "Who was the man who raped you? Otogakure may not have friendly relations with Konohagakure and we would not say anything if it was simply an attack, but we would definitely not condone something like this."

Naruto shook his head sadly. The clone spoke up, explaining why the blonde had denied it.

"You may not condone it, but you would not be able to touch him. He is directly under your Otokage's command. His name is Uchiha Sasuke. You may not know hi–" The clone speaking was cut off at the growls from the Oto-nin.

"We know him very well, Naruto-san. He had killed friends and family of every one of this group of ours for his _training_." Gorou hissed in anger. He and his teammates loathed their hebi Kage and his hebi apprentice. "We hate them both – our Kage and his apprentice."

Naruto shook his head determinedly. "I still would not like for you and your group to die for me, since we have just met." He relayed his words and truly meant them all. He would be guilty for what he had done.

One of the Oto-nin stepped up to speak. "We cannot listen to your words, Naruto-san. We have an extremely deep hatred for the man, and would attempt to kill him anyways to avenge our friends and family. In fact, we may just be next for his training." The words were filled with reasoning and every part was true.

Gorou motioned towards the bandages around Naruto's neck. "I'm guessing Uchiha Sasuke is the reason why you are currently unable to speak. Pardon my rudeness, but if he slit your throat, then how is it that you are still alive?"

Naruto's clone growled lightly. "The bastard was just screwing with him. He didn't cut Boss's throat to kill, but rather to destroy the vocal cords. And it seems that if it never heals, no one in this world will be able to hear his voice again, which was probably Uchiha Sasuke's objective."

A kunoichi of the group stepped forward. "What do you mean no one will be able to hear his voice? We can hear your voice, and you're a clone." Her voice was light and musical with undertones of genuine curiosity.

"My main body altered the bunshin no jutsu so that each body of ours is a separate entity. We are able to communicate mentally, which is why I am able to relay the words, when the original jutsu wouldn't allow that. Also, this way, each time Boss does the jutsu, we can retain our personalities each time we appear, so rather than it being a cloning technique it is more like a summoning jutsu…ah, ah, I'm getting off topic here. What I'm saying is that our original body has a completely different voice from us, the bunshin."

The Oto-nin were stunned. For the blonde to possess such an amazing capability for altering jutsu…and he was so young too.

Gorou nodded in contemplation before finally speaking. "Thank you, Naruto-san, for the explanation. I think it is time we went back and began to plan on how exactly to kill Uchiha Sasuke. We all have a deep hatred for him, and we cannot let out friends' and families' memories die in shame.

Naruto closed his eyes in denial. He did not want these men to die. He had just met them, but he already felt that, given time, he would be able to form a friendship with them all, especially Gorou.

Though Naruto felt hesitant, his clone had no trouble with saying what needed to be said.

"My main body is extremely reluctant to let you go to your deaths. Even if by chance a few of you are left alive, Orochimaru and the few loyal to him would immediately kill you. Boss here doesn't like saying it, but even though he is a shinobi, he hates seeing people die."

Naruto glared at his clone for the last part. It had been a fucking seven years since he had first learned how to do the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu and yet he _still_ couldn't control his clones' personalities. They seemed to be like warped versions of him, so how could he control them? And they still spouted out useless information when it was completely unnecessary.

The Oto-nin couldn't help but be bemused when they heard the clone's words. In all their years as shinobi, they had never met another shinobi as pure hearted and kind as this one. Gorou thought it over before he nodded to himself. It was going to be his plan of action, but he did not know how his comrades would react.

Hayashi Gorou knelt down on one knee, his right knuckles touching the ground with his left knee and arm resting on that knee. He bowed his head towards the blonde and his words rang clear.

"I, Hayashi Gorou, jounin of Otogakure, hereby swear my loyalty and allegiance to Uzumaki Naruto." Gorou looked up to see his newly declared master and he shook his head at the blonde, cutting off any protests. "This is my choice Naruto-sama. Never have I seen a shinobi or kunoichi who is as kind as you. Your eyes are pure, and it gives me the feeling of wanting to protect it. Please accept my decision for I will give my life for you."

Every word was filled with sincerity and Naruto couldn't help but sigh. He nodded before his eyes widened drastically as the other fourteen Oto shinobi and kunoichi knelt and followed suit in Gorou's words.

"I, Hashimoto Arata…" A tall, slender, black haired shinobi with clear hazel eyes…

"Hashimoto Aimi…" A kunoichi almost a mirror image of Arata with longer hair…

"Kimura Hiroshi…" Another tall shinobi with wavy brown hair and expressive chocolate eyes…

"Kurosawa Maki…" A petite kunoichi with waist length, ebony hair and a face that belonged to a porcelain doll…

"Minami Isao…" A lean shinobi with sharp eyes and a direct gaze…

"Tsukino Chika…" A kunoichi with light purple hair that seemed to float around her in waves like scattered petals…

"Tachibana Kamiko…" A blonde kunoichi with beautiful and bold features…

"Matsushita Madoka…" An androgynous man with long silvery hair that brushed against his pale face…

"Shizuka, no clan name…" Another feminine man with his golden hair tied up into a braid and his emerald eyes shimmering…

"Takaba Akihito…" A man with short silvery hair with golden tints and mercury eyes that seemed to slip from silver to gray-blue…

"Inoue Akatsuki…" A teen about Naruto's age with golden eyes and hair a mix of orange and yellow…

"Himura Kenshin…" A red haired man with eyes that seemed to shift from violet to gold…

"Kawaguchi Genji…" A man with chestnut hair and light gray eyes…

"Maki Kotone…" A black haired man with cerulean eyes that shifted like the waters of the ocean…

"…hereby swear fealty and allegiance to one, Uzumaki Naruto-sama." Fourteen voices rang out clearly in the cool air of a winter morning. The snow in the clearing slowly began to melt as the sun's rays shone fiercely.

Naruto sighed and shook his head bemusedly. What the heck had he just done to gain fifteen Oto followers? He smiled at his new followers with slight exasperation and amusement.

"Fine," the clone relayed. "But, since you swore fealty to me, you are definitely not going to be going against Orochimaru or Uchiha Sasuke anytime soon. Go back to Oto, pack up anything that you must bring – normal supplies aren't needed – and leave before you are discovered. Make up excuses if you have to and meet me at…" Naruto thought for a moment.

"Meet me at the base of the tallest pine over there, about two miles away and we'll leave for my next destination." The fourteen Oto-nin nodded and Naruto just couldn't help but smile.

"Please just call me Naruto. I really hate formality and things like that."

The other ninjas assented, some calling Naruto, Naruto, and some others adding a "-kun" or a "-san" to the end.

Just as the fifteen shinobi and kunoichi were about to leave the clearing through a shunshin, Naruto called out to them one more time. "Please…stay safe…"

Smiles graced the Oto-nins' faces for the first time. At this time, Naruto had truly confirmed that they would not regret their decision.

In a swirl of music notes, the fifteen ninjas disappeared. Naruto stared at the spaces they had once occupied before he sighed.

'_I hope I didn't just send them to their deaths, Kyuu-tou._' A grunt came from Kyuubi as he patted the worried blonde on the head. He really hated sometimes how much hurt Naruto suffered due to guilt over unnecessary deaths that Naruto had somehow caused.

"It'll be alright, kit. Those were strong shinobi and kunoichi – stronger than any normal ninja. They won't die." Kyuubi reassured the younger kitsune gently. "We should move to the tree now, shouldn't we?"

'_Yeah…we should…_' Naruto leaned his head against the elder kitsune's chest as Kyuubi scooped him up into arms that were far steadier than before. In a swirl of crimson flames, he disappeared from the clearing, melting another circle in the snow where he had been.

Kyuubi reappeared under the tree Naruto had pointed out and sat down against the trunk. Here the ground was bare of snow, the tree's wide branches having covered the ground from the snow. In swirls of leaves, Naruto's bunshins appeared and immediately ran off to scout the area.

Naruto stayed in Kyuubi's lap, his body still leaning against the firm chest of the demon lord as his head resting on the elder's shoulder. He buried his face in the other's neck, relaxing and closing his eyes.

Naruto relaxed further as Kyuubi began stroking his hair, long fingers running through the silky, golden, waist length strands. The red haired demon pulled off the tie that held back the unruly hair and began stroking it while he buried his face in the top of the blonde's head.

"Sleep, kit…" Kyuubi's voice was a whisper, barely enough for Naruto to hear it clearly. "…and make sure you stay with me…"

Naruto finally gave into the exhaustion that washed over him as he listened to the steady heart beats of the person that meant the world to him…

OooOooOoOooOooO

悪魔のチャクラ：禁断忍術：黄金の復活

"**Akuma no Chakura:**_** Kindan Ninjutsu**_**: Kogane no fukkatsu**"

Demon Chakra Forbidden Technique: Golden Resurrection

Makai – demon realm

Kage Bunshin no Jutsu – Shadow Clone Technique

Naruto altered the Bunshin no Jutsu so that he has a direct mindlink with them without having to use handseals to create the link.

OooOooOoOooOooO

And I just felt like adding in Kenshin, okay? He's just a random person that happens to have the same name and almost the same appearance, but definitely a…a…a…fine, a similar past…BUT HE IS NOT _THAT_ KENSHIN!

** If you want a list of translations for all the names, then tell me in the reviews, and I'll post it up! :) **

A/N: I hoped you guys enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it! I actually did _not_ expect this to end up like…like…like _this_…I DUNNO! The fifteen Oto-nin are my property, but the rest is not. Also, I have not read or watched the actual Naruto series in a long time so I apologize if any technical information is off. If I have a mistake, please correct me, and I'll change it in future chapters!

Thanks for reading! And as always, feel free to review!

*** Once again, I'm looking for a beta reader! ***

**~yaoilovelove**


	3. iii : Move Out

Summary: Their meetings, their fates, draw them all together and ultimately lead to silence.

Warning: This is yaoi and there will eventually be M/M stuff. Violence will be a major part of this story and cursing and stuff. We'll see what else as the story plays out.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, but I swear I'm working on being able to at least rent Naruto and Itachi.

Don't really know what pairings it's going to be yet, but I'm pretty sure it's going to be mainly ItaNaru.

OooOooOoOooOooO

"…**Silence…"**

OooOooOoOooOooO

Chapter 03: _Move out…_

OooOooOoOooOooO

Kyuubi had his eyes closed, seemingly dozing, but his senses were extremely alert. His kit was resting, so he was definitely not going to lapse in his attention. His eyes opened and he looked down at the mess of long blonde hair.

A smile graced the demon lord's features. Naruto was cute and extremely feminine, but the blonde would definitely die a hundred times over before admitting it. It would probably be better if he tied up the hair first before it ended up in a huge tangled mess that Naruto would blame him for later.

Kyuubi scooted Naruto so the blonde was directly between his knees so that he could support the sleeping teen with his knees as he worked on the long golden hair. The hair was not tangled, thanks to the half hour or so that elder kitsune had spent running his hands through the silky strands.

With quick flicks of his fingers, Kyuubi began to braid Naruto's hair and finished in less than a minute. He had obviously had a lot of practice, especially since he had spent so much time playing with Naruto's hair that he was a pro now. Quickly, before the braid fell loose, Kyuubi tied it up with a leather tie that would hold for long periods of time. With that done, Kyuubi smoothly shifted Naruto again until the blonde was in the same position that he had been before, with his face buried in Kyuubi's neck.

The elder kitsune was so skilled and used to this by now that Naruto hadn't showed any signs of waking during the whole process though he had moaned and whimpered a few times. He slid his arms around the petite blonde and sighed when Naruto stirred again. The blonde had only slept fitfully ever since his…_encounter_ with Sasuke. Damn that Uchiha…

Kyuubi didn't even blink when one of Naruto's clones shunshined into the area in front of them with a swirl of leaves. He merely nodded in understanding as he realized that the Oto-nin were on their way. The clone went off to stand as lookout again and the demon lord looked back down at the blonde in his arms.

Should he wake him up? Naruto needed his rest but he would be pissed if the demon lord didn't wake him. Ah, whatever. He could survive the kit's wrath. The blonde was seriously exhausted – both mentally and physically. He cared more about his kit's health than his man pride…fox pride?

Suddenly, four figures flashed into the area in front of him and landed in battle stances with their weapons out. They seemed to be a team of three chuunin and one jounin, judging by how experienced they looked. Kyuubi didn't move at all; instead, he simply continued stroking the soft golden hair of his kit and gazed at the team apathetically. They wouldn't be his equal at all, considering their chakra levels, even though Kyuubi was 'crippled' after losing half a chakra tail.

There really was no necessity to move as the four ninjas immediately sprang at him, since they were all weak. Kyuubi sensed fifteen chakra signals just before the group of fifteen Oto-nins from before appeared directly in front of him and his kit, blocking the attacks from landing.

The chuunin team launched themselves backwards before preparing to attack again. Once their eyes focused on the faces of the Oto-nin however, they let out a gasp of shock.

"W-we apologize, Jounin-samas! We did not know that we were attacking the respected Jounins of Oto!" The group of four yelped. "Please forgive us!"

Kyuubi observed the scene with a slightly raised brow. It seemed as if the Oto-nin Naruto had managed to snag were pretty high up in status. Even the Jounin leader of the Chuunin team was bowing to them. Like always, Naruto always had amazing luck and charm that drew many good things to him…and the bad things, but the hatred for Naruto was mainly in Konoha. Almost all the other shinobi villages loved Naruto – and for good reason.

Gorou straightened up and sighed. He had not wanted to encounter other Oto ninjas just before he and his team left the village. It would raise unnecessary questions that he did not want to answer. Too much suspicion would be raised at their sudden disappearance. Before he could tell them to leave though, the chuunin kunoichi stepped forward.

"Pardon, Jounin-sama, but why were you protecting those two intruders?" Her voice grated on Kyuubi's nerves – it was worse than that Sakura girl's voice had been a few years ago…

Gorou sighed again. What the hell was he supposed to say? 'Oh, I swore fealty to the blonde teen over there. You know – the one that looks like a girl and I'm leaving the village to become a missing-nin for his sake even though I just met him less than an hour ago'? Ha, yeah right, he'd be marked as an _insane_ missing-nin immediately.

The shinobi Kyuubi vaguely remembered as Maki Kotone stepped forward and cleared his throat. "The two that you just attempted to attack are under our protection. We are to escort them to their destination and to protect them from any attackers. I didn't expect the first attackers to be from our own village."

The team of four gaped before falling over each other for another round of apologies. "W-we're so sorry! We didn't know!"

Kotone allowed an expression of slight annoyance to flash across his face. "Of course you didn't know. This is an S-class matter (_since we're becoming missing-nin_) and now we had to tell you. Our team has just broken multiple rules due to your foolishness already (_rules from swearing our fealty_), since you attacked our charge (_our new _master) and demanded to know why we protected them."

The team paled considerably at the killing intent that was spilling out of the shinobi. He was a very good actor, Kyuubi noted. He could twist the truth to his needs and not even bat an eyelash. Should he ever betray Naruto, he would be a fearsome opponent.

Kotone sighed heavily, rubbing his brow with a tinge of exhaustion. He looked back up at the team, glaring slightly. "The only way I won't attack you to hide the secrets of our mission (_our becoming missing-nin_) is if you promise to keep your mouth shut. Either I'll put a seal on you so you won't speak of the mission until I get back and release it (_which is most likely never_), or my team and I will kill you here and now. It's maintaining secrecy (_of our betrayal_) that is important."

The four nodded furiously before he had even finished speaking. Pathetic…they were so pathetic and they didn't deserve the title of ninja. Kyuubi snorted internally, those suckers would never go far in life.

A few tense minutes passed as Kotone stepped forward and sealed the other team's ability to talk about their group. This way, they wouldn't be discovered until they were gone for a long period of time or news reached Oto of their betrayal from other sources. He was smart and hopefully, he would be on their side for a while.

When he was finished, Kotone stepped back and nodded his head sharply. "You are dismissed." Four flashes appeared as the team of three chuunin and one jounin fled for their lives.

When the chakra of the team was far enough, the fifteen Oto-nins relaxed as they turned to face Kyuubi, whose posture was relaxed but belying the fact that he was ready to attack if it came to that situation.

Gorou stepped forwards and bowed to Kyuubi. "We are ready to depart Kyuutou-sama and Naruto-san." Kyuubi flushed slightly at the mistake with his name and smirked to himself.

"My name is Kyuubi, not Kyuutou…the kit just calls me since I'm his 'father' in all but name." Golden eyes flashed with amusement as Kyuubi observed the various reactions of the fifteen ninja. Shock was foremost on their faces, but there was also curiosity and sudden hints of confusion.

"I see. I apologize for my mistake, Kyuubi-sama, we will not make it again." Gorou bowed to the kitsune demon who nodded before crinkling his brow.

"Eh, you ningens are so different…actually showing respect to a demon…" The red haired man was muttering under his breath, scowling at nothing in particular and the Oto shinobi heard his words and chuckled inwardly. They would never laugh in the kitsune's face since they knew that he was a formidable opponent and could take them out quite easily.

"Kyuubi-sama, we should leave soon before more teams come out to investigate the chakra flare." A shinobi with long silvery hair stepped forward and spoke softly…what was his name again? Makoto? Mikoto? Madou? …..AH! Right, it was Madoka…right?

"Hn," Kyuubi acknowledged the shinobi with a noncommittal noise before he directed his eyes back at the bundle in his arms. Naruto was still resting, his chest moving lightly with each breath he took. His blonde lashes were fluttering slightly and Kyuubi wondered if the dream was a good one. He hoped that it would at least be peaceful…Naruto really needed the peace at this time.

A cough drew his attention back up and he looked towards the group to see them staring at him expectantly. As loath as he was to move the blonde and possibly wake him, he knew that they had to move or they would be discovered by the Oto-nin.

With a small sigh, Kyuubi nestled Naruto into his arms more firmly before he stood in one movement that belied his strength and pure grace. He was about to launch off with the Oto-nin following him before a sudden thought occurred to him and he would have slapped himself in the face if it hadn't been for the teen in his arms.

"Kami, I'm so stupid." Kyuubi hissed to himself while he mentally beat himself up. His voice was still at a controlled level so to not startle his kit, who was a light sleeper, but his tone was still full of exasperation. Golden eyes directed themselves who were staring at him confused.

"We can just travel by shunshin," the demon lord explained and would have smirked at the expressions of the others if he hadn't just committed the same idiotic mistake.

Kami knows just how he survived with this stupid brain of his…probably being with Naruto helped a lot. _Anyways_, it was definitely a good thing that he'd thought of it before they left.

One of the kunoichi spoke up then, quietly voicing her concerns. "Where are we going? If the distance is too great, we won't have enough chakra to sustain it…besides, we have to know where we're going…" Shunshin was undeniably a great idea, but there were also many factors that would affect it.

"Have you been to Sugi no Sato?" The question was blunt and Kyuubi did not feel like wasting any more time. His question was met with responses in the negative – they felt like they had heard of it in passing, but they had no detailed information on the village.

"We'll be going there, and I'll transport you if you want, but I'll borrow some of your chakra since I'm a bit low." Kyuubi's voice held a no nonsense tone and the atmosphere around the seventeen tensed slightly as the Oto-nin nodded.

"Okay, now stand in a circle and hold hands. You two…err…Isao…and Kenshin, hold onto my shoulders since I need my hands free for this." The two shinobi closest to Kyuubi in the circle nodded and grasped the kitsune's shoulder firmly as the fifteen shinobi and kunoichi linked hands.

Kyuubi couldn't help but sigh as he looked down at Naruto, who was still sleeping in his arms. Damn, this would take more effort since he'd have to do one handed signs while his other hand held most of the blonde's weight. Shifting awkwardly, Kyuubi made a movement that was a mixture of jerking his right shoulder upwards while his arms attempted to shift in order to balance the petite weight of the blonde onto mainly one arm. A few tense moments passed when the demon lord nearly dropped the blonde, but he managed to succeed, with his left arm curled around the blonde's small frame and his hand on the teen's ass while his right arm was hooking Naruto's legs. The result was an awkward and slightly unbalanced bridal carry.

When he made sure that all hands were linked and that there were two hands firmly grasping his shoulders, Kyuubi began to form handsigns. His right arm was sticking straight out in order to leave his hand completely unhindered. The weight wasn't a problem, just the awkward position. His hand moved quickly as he glanced around the clearing, almost absently forming the seals. He knew them by heart, since he used it every time the Naruto and he had to travel long distances while they were either injured or exhausted.

Slowly, an orb of reddish light began to form in the middle of the circle. Quickly, Kyuubi began to explain what to do.

"Lift up your joined hands, and do _not_ break the link. Make sure that you're pointing towards the orb and direct your chakra into it." Kyuubi watched attentively as the Oto-nin began the painstaking process of directing their chakra into the orb. As the orb began to fill with chakra, it slowly began to turn a golden color as the light from within the orb began to brighten.

"That's enough. You can relax but make sure you stay connected." Kyuubi order softly. "I will have to flare my chakra in order to provide enough, but we'll be gone before anyone comes." With that said, Kyuubi unleashed the rest of his chakra, since the amount of chakra needed for the jutsu was based on the chakra levels of the people it was transporting. The Oto-nin had already provided half the amount needed for their transport, but he still had to provide the rest…not only that but he and Naruto had chakra levels high enough that the amount of chakra needed for the two of them would kill at least two normal shinobi.

The kitsune slowly turned his right hand until it was facing outward, towards the orb of pulsing, golden light. Kyuubi shot out a steady beam of chakra, causing the orb to brighten. Tense minutes passed before Kyuubi felt the pull that signaled the last burst needed.

"**Un'yu-jutsu: Toki-kūkan tateito**!" Kyuubi thrust his hand and shot a burst of chakra larger than any that had come before it. Within seconds, the whole group was engulfed with a blinding golden light that forced them to close their eyes before they were blinded. The space around them seemed to twist and turn as they lost any sense of what was up or down, left or right and lost any connection to the world except their grip on each other.

Suddenly, they slammed into a hard surface, the ground full of hard, packed dirt and pebbles slamming into them. Disoriented, all fifteen of them looked around to see the kitsune demon standing gracefully, and still holding a sleeping blonde. Naruto-san must be a really deep sleeper.

"He's a really light sleeper." Kyuubi contradicted softly, smiling slightly at their reactions of surprise. "I can read minds, but I do not unless I choose to. It was written on your faces. I just had to be extremely careful to not jostle him at all." That statement was said almost carelessly, but belied the pure strength and balance needed to accomplish something like that.

Suddenly, the Oto-nin gained enough of their senses to look around at their surroundings. They were surrounded by cedars and they turned to gape at the demon lord. They had just been transported from Otogakure, in the middle of Ta no Kuni, to Sugi no Sato, which was supposedly in the southwestern portion of Hi no Kuni. The travel would normally be three to four days, probably longer since they were traveling with such a large group, meaning that they would have had to split up, travel in misleading directions, then meet up at a certain spot before splitting again. The actual journey, if they had taken it, would probably have taken about a week.

Kyuubi merely grinned at their astounded faces. "Awesome isn't it? The kit and I do that all the time when we are either exhausted or injured." …which was counterproductive considering the amount of chakra needed for the jutsu, but that was unnecessary information.

Gorou and the others merely nodded, stunned to silence. Kyuubi snickered at their wide eyes and dumbfounded expressions before speaking again. "The only problem is that it took up a lot more chakra than usual since I was transporting you guys. Then I had to compensate for the kit, since he's sleeping. I need to rest and you may rest too, but you'll have to keep watch." The last few words were punctuated with a heavy yawn as the demon lord sat down and leaned against a tree trunk that was thicker that him by at least ten times.

Kenshin stepped forward and wore an expression of confusion. "Why do you trust us so quickly, Kyuubi-dono?" There was genuine curiosity punctuating the question and Kyuubi smiled softly.

"The kit trusts you." He stated simply. When he was met with another questioning look, his smile gentled even further as he went to explain. "The kit is a good judge of character and he's never been wrong before." His eyes hardened as a few more words slipped out. "…but he's been wrong only once when it came to people who couldn't be trusted and that one time nearly killed him."

With those last few words said, Kyuubi closed his eyes and left the Oto-nin to their devices.

OooOooOoOooOooO

"Orochimaru-sama, there's been two large chakra flares within the span of two hours. The team of fifteen jounin we sent to investigate the first one never returned and I have just sent a team of ANBU to investigate both chakra surges." A shinobi knelt in front of the sennin, who frowned at the news.

"Report to me as soon as you find information." His voice hissed as he frowned in contemplation. This was new; there was hardly ever any disturbances near Otogakure. He sense a presence appear in the shadows of the room and he raised his voice slightly. "Come out, Sasuke."

The Uchiha stepped out and fixed his eyes on the kneeling shinobi. "How many people were at the first chakra flare?" His voice was perfectly controlled, with no hint of emotion in it.

The shinobi gulped before hurriedly replying, "There were two at the first and one at the second." His voice cracked as the Sharingan pinned him to the spot. The Uchiha contemplated the man for a minute before disappearing in a shunshin.

Sasuke appeared in the clearing where the first chakra flare had occurred and his eyes narrowed slightly at the fifteen dead bodies. It seemed the team of fifteen jounin had been eradicated. The place stunk of the Kyuubi's chakra but Naruto's chakra had a bigger imprint. The ANBU team flashed into the clearing and immediately went to identify the bodies. One of them ran up to what was probably the ANBU captain before reporting.

"Hayashi Gorou, Hashimoto Arata, Hashimoto Aimi, Kimura Hiroshi, Kurosawa Maki, Minami Isao, Tsukino Chika, Tachibana Kamiko, Matsushita Madoka, no name Shizuka, Takaba Akihito, Inoue Akatsuki, Himura Kenshin, Kawaguchi Genji, and Maki Kotone, special Jounin team, have been killed in battle."

Sasuke shunshined to the next place, where he was immediately assaulted with the Kyuubi's chakra. He extended his senses, but could sense no more of Naruto's, or the monster's chakra. This was a dead end.

The Uchiha hissed in displeasure, his fist slamming into the bark of a tree next to him. "Just watch, Naruto. I'm not quite done with you and your tight ass just yet."

OooOooOoOooOooO

運輸術：時空間縦糸

"**Un'yu-jutsu: Toki-kūkan tateito**"

Transportation Jutsu: Time-Space Warp

Sugi no Sato – Cedar Village

Kami – god/deity

Shinobi – male ninja

Kunoichi – female ninja

"-sama" – extremely polite suffix for one of high status

ANBU – Ansatsu Senjutsu Tokushu Butai – Special Assassination and Tactical Squad

Let me explain: Just before Naruto and Kyuubi left the first clearing to go to the big tree thingy, he created fifteen blood clones, which then transformed into the Oto-nins' exact appearances. (since he has awesome memory) Then he 'killed' them, and they won't die until he dispels them.

OooOooOoOooOooO

A/N: Did you like that? I know this chapter wasn't very interesting, but I needed it for transition to go smoothly. If I made any mistakes, please give me some constructive criticism! Thanks a lot!

Many thanks to darkhuntressxir, sparkysilverglass, Tilly (Guest), and noorufatt for reviewing my last chapter!

*** I NEED A BETA! ***

****** I'm listing a few CHOICES for the NAME for the GROUP with NARUTO and the OTO-NIN ******

Choices:

-Yūyami, Dusk

-Heikō, Equilibrium

-Sōjō Sayō, Synergy

-Akuma Kitsune, Demon Fox (_soooo_ original)

-Jikoku Mamoru, Time Guardians

-Heiwa/Heian, Peace

-other recommendations if you like something else!

**PLEASE VOTE, I REALLY NEED YOUR OPINION!**

_**~yaoilovelove**_


	4. iv : Return

Summary: Their meetings, their fates, draw them all together and ultimately lead to silence.

Warning: This is yaoi and there will eventually be M/M stuff. Violence will be a major part of this story and cursing and stuff. We'll see what else as the story plays out.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, but I swear I'm working on being able to at least rent Naruto and Itachi.

Don't really know what pairings it's going to be yet, but I'm pretty sure it's going to be mainly ItaNaru.

Author's Note: From here on, the story and action will be pretty slow, but I need these few chapters to eventually transition into the actual storyline. Please bear with me and I promise I'll do my best for you guys.

OooOooOoOooOooO

"…**Silence…"**

OooOooOoOooOooO

Chapter 04: _Return…_

OooOooOoOooOooO

_Six months later…_

Nineteen figures stood at the top of a hill overlooking Konohagakure. They were wrapped tightly in black cloaks and the hoods were up, shading their faces. Two figures stood slightly apart and in front of the whole group, their postures making it obvious that they were the ones in charge. One of the two was just as enveloped in a cloak as the others, but his or her figure was extremely petite, making it seem as if a mere gust of wind could blow the figure away.

Long golden hair covered a good portion of the person's face, making it so that anyone looking on would be unable to identify any telling traits. Only that bright hair would be remembered. Suddenly, a gale of wind blew into the faces of the group. The blonde hair flew back from the face and for a second, revealed clear sapphire eyes and an elfin face.

"Seems we're back in the dungeon, eh?" The other figure that seemed to be almost as important as the small figure snickered softly.

The blonde replied softly through a mindlink in a voice that rolled with unidentifiable undertones. '_It's been three years, huh?_'

OooOooOoOooOooO

The air within Konoha thrummed with energy, but no one could identify what was causing it. There was an air of something coming but they couldn't tell if it was foreboding.

Inuzuka Kiba could smell the tension in the air and Akamaru more than agreed with him. Something was definitely coming and they had no way of telling what it was.

Hyuuga Neji was at the walls of Konoha, along with many of the Hyuuga members and Inuzuka. The Hokage had ordered most Hyuuga members with the Byakugan to patrol the walls and immediately report if something was sensed. The rest were patrolling the streets of Konoha, along with the rest of the Inuzuka family and their nin-dogs.

The Aburame family was also working with their chakra sensing bugs while the Nara family was watching from the shadows, ready to attack as soon as the enemy appeared.

Members from the Yamanaka family were already stationed at Torture and Interrogation with Morino Ibiki and were prepared to interrogate any captured enemies.

It was bordering on preparation for war.

All was silent; there was nothing out of place – nothing but the uneasy thrum of anticipation in the air. Everyone was almost desperately scanning the area outside of Konoha for any sign that something was coming. All eyes were turned outwards, until screams resounded from the center of the village.

Immediately, most forces that were patrolling the city rushed towards the area around the Hokage Tower. Civilians were rushing away, running in the opposite direction. Some shinobi still stayed at the walls of Konoha, unwilling to take the chance that the screams were merely for a diversion. But how had they gotten in?

Hyuuga Neji, Inuzuka Kiba, Hyuuga Hinata, Aburame Shino, Nara Shikamaru, Akimichi Chouji, Yamanaka Ino, Haruno Sakura, Rock Lee, Kakashi Hatake, and many others – even Hokage Senju Tsunade rushed into the area around the Hokage Tower to defend against the intruders.

Nineteen cloaked figures were standing in the middle of the square in varying positions, but were all relaxed. The hoods shaded their faces, and even though they strained their eyes to see, they could not identify any distinctive features on them.

"Who the hell are you?" One of the jounin in the loose circle surrounding the figures lost his patience. "What the fuck do you think you're doing here?" All eyes went towards the figures, trying to search them for a response.

They all realized that there were two figures standing slightly in front of the other seventeen, meaning that they held more power than the others. One of the cloaked figures in the larger group made to respond, but the smaller of the two in front held up a hand, effectively silencing the other.

The figure that held such a commanding presence even among the group that was clearly strong – much stronger than most of those in the square – but the frame of that person was so slender and petite that the Konoha shinobi had much incentive to say it was a girl.

The jounin that had first shouted out had finally thrown away all of his patience and he pulled out a kunai before lunging towards the small figure that was the most in front. He swung the kunai in his hands as he grabbed a few shruiken with his left hand and threw them fiercely at the other.

"**Shruiken Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**!" The four shruiken that had been thrown turned into a mass of four thousand that rained upon the petite figure.

The small figure didn't move at all until the jounin was a mere two yards away from him (too tired of saying him/her and figure) before he raised one slender hand that moved free of the cloak. He made a hand gun with his right hand and mimed shooting the jounin in the chest.

Or at least that was what it seemed to look like…as soon as the figure 'shot' at the attacking jounin, the jounin flew backwards as if he had received a heavy blow to the chest and he crashed into the side of a building, slamming through the wall and into the building. Several more booms followed before silence ensued.

All eyes that had been focused on the flying jounin snapped back to the small figure before they realized something. Where had the mass of shruiken from before gone? They all tensed as the small figure raised his hand once again before pointing towards the wall of the building that the jounin had flown through.

As they looked, only astonishment and fear could be seen. There on the wall, were the four thousand shruiken arranged neatly in fifty rows and eighty columns. There was also one senbon stuck neatly inside the wall next to each shruiken. When had the small figure done that?

Kakashi stepped forward slightly, his Sharingan spinning. He had managed to push up his hitai-ate in time but had barely been able to see anything even when his Sharingan had been on. He hadn't seen what had made the other jounin fly back like that and had barely managed to catch what had made the shruikens fly into the wall.

His mind replayed what he had seen just minutes before.

_The figure raised both arms from his cloak and needles could be seen grasped tightly between the fingers of his hands. The needles were launched with terrifying accuracy as they hit each shruiken dead center, causing both the needles and the shruiken to embed their points within the wall._

What was the most terrifying of it all was that there had been absolutely no chakra use even though the movement had been so fast and contained no unnecessary movements that Kakashi had barely managed to keep up with the movement. Normal people without the Sharingan wouldn't have even seen the figure move.

A low, amused voice sounded from within the group of seventeen. "That was amazing, Naruto-sama." Light chuckles sounded from the group as they made noises of assent.

The figure turned and faced the group accompanying him. Though he responded, no one but the other eighteen in his group heard his voice. '_Great, you guys…you just gave me away…_' No one could see his face, but those who heard his voice sensed that he was most likely wearing a very deadpan expression.

Everyone in the square stared at the petite figure. That was Naruto? Uzumaki Naruto, the dead last?

A few jounin began hurling insults at the figure. "How dare you attack us, you monster?" Their voices immediately died off as the small figure disappeared from view. "What…?"

Cries of alarms sounded as the cloaked figure appeared in front of the Hokage. The jounin and ANBU closest to the pair immediately launched themselves at the figure. They were too late however, as their fingers grazed his cloak as he launched himself forwards…

And he hugged Tsunade around the middle…

"Baa-chan!" Another petite figure next to the petite figure yelled happily as the first one squeezed the woman around the middle and the second glomped onto the woman too. A few minutes passed before the second figure looked around. "Ara? Why's it so quiet all of a sudden?"

The reason was that half the crowd had fallen to the floor in a face-plant while the other half had the bottom of the chins rubbing against the ground. As always, Uzumaki Naruto was the number one surprised ninja.

Tsunade couldn't help the snicker that escaped her before it escalated into full blown hysterics. The real Naruto stared up at her from his position in front of her with his arms wrapped around her. The clone next to him cocked his head to the side questioningly. "Baa-chan?"

Tsunade wrapped her arms around the figure before her and squeezed, hard. A strangle cry of pain escaped from the petite figure. The clone immediately began to tug on the arms latching onto the original. "You're hurting the original, Baa-chan!" The cry was bordering on tears and Tsunade relaxed her grip but still kept her arms around the boy she thought of as her own brother…definitely _not_ son…

"Welcome back, Naruto." The first genuine smile in a year crossed her face as she looked down at the whole reason why she was Hokage for Konoha. Then she mock scowled before lightly slapping the cloaked figure on the head. "And don't call me that, gaki."

Naruto and the clone grinned at her, his face still shadowed by the hood of the cloak but his eyes were sparkling merrily. Their grins widened as he felt a presence come up behind him. They both released the woman from his embrace and whirled around happily as the clone chirped at the man behind him.

"Kyuu-tou, come say hi!" The clone's voice was excited as both the original and the clone swept off their hoods, revealing the same face and spiky blonde hair for the first time.

Kyuubi merely smirked at the blonde before commenting. "You should release that jutsu now, you know."

Naruto and the clone pouted before the second responded. "But I prefer my looks this way! ….even if I'm sorta small…" The last part was mumbled.

"Yeah but you look exactly the same as you did two years ago. It's sort of creepy. Now change back or I'll smack you." Kyuubi smirked again as he waited for the reaction that would occur when Naruto revealed his true looks.

Naruto screwed up his face slightly, his brow furrowing as his lips puckered. He really didn't want to show his new appearance since the reaction to it was always annoying. But he supposed that it was creepy that he looked the same as over three years ago. His emotions were shown clearly on his face as he warred between his decisions. What to do…what to do… WHAT TO DOOOOO?!

Kyuubi knew he had won the argument as defeat crossed the blonde's face. Smirking at his victory, he turned to the Hokage, pulling back his hood and revealing his crimson hair and golden eyes. He held his hand out for Tsunade to shake, but instead grabbed the woman's hand and brushed a kiss over the back.

He stepped backwards to avoid the swing of her fist, smirking even more. He bowed to her merrily before speaking. "Nice to meet you, Tsunade-hime. I do believe this is the first time we've met face to face. The name's Kyuubi."

Naruto and the clone sighed at their father's antics, both turning to the man and scowling. "Couldn't you have phrased that in a better way, Kyuu-tou?" The clone questioned. The real Naruto turned to a frozen Tsunade before grinning sheepishly at her as the clone chirped, "We'll talk about it later, neh Baa-chan?" A shaky nod was his response.

A light poke on the side of the original's head brought his attention back to Kyuubi. The infuriating man was grinning at him in anticipation. "Come on, kit," he cooed slightly. "Time to release the jutsu."

Naruto glared at the demon lord for putting him in this predicament before he sighed and mentally braced himself for what was to come. He crossed his fingers together in a '+' with the index and middle fingers of both hands straight and the others down.

"**Jutsu KAI**." The words were mouthed before there was a poof of smoke surrounding Naruto and his clone and it lingered, almost as if it didn't want to go.

"Come on, kit; stop keeping the crowd waiting. Can't you see they're brimming in anticipation?" Kyuubi called out towards the cloud and smirked smugly.

"Fuck you, Kyuu-tou." A harmonic voice yelled back at Kyuubi. Cursing in that voice still sounded like pure music. The cloud still stayed, causing Kyuubi's left eye to twitch impatiently.

"You made me do this, kit." He muttered before forming some seals. He took a deep breath a released a burst of air that blew away the cloud of smoke and into the crowd's eyes, causing most people to close their eyes.

"**Fuuton: Reppushou**."

When they opened their eyes, the crowd stared…and stared….and stared…

OooOooOoOooOooO

手裏剣影分身の術

"**Shruiken Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**"

Shruiken Shadow Clone Technique

風遁:烈風掌

"**Fuuton: Reppushou**"

Wind Release: Wind Gale

Kai – release

Baa-chan – auntie/middle aged woman/sometimes even grandma

Itei – it hurts

Gaki – kid/brat

Sharingan – Mirror Wheel Eye

OooOooOoOooOooO

A/N: I'm so sorry this is so short! I promise the next chapter will be longer! Thanks for reading and I hope you'll enjoy my description of the new Naruto in the next chapter. Please review and tell me what you think; I really need some constructive criticism.

**EXPLANATION HERE IF YOU ARE CONFUSED!**

By the way, Naruto – the original – still can't speak.

And, I think it's sort of confusing here, so let me explain. Naruto left on the training trip with Jiraiya when he was twelve and came back at fifteen. Before he came back, he passed the chuunin exam held elsewhere…say Suna…and he passed the jounin exam as soon as he came back to the village and then passed the ANBU about six to seven months later before leaving Konoha for a three-year S-rank mission of 'information and contact gathering' with the added plus of training on the way! So now, he's twentyish and Itachi is twenty-five. (I found out that Itachi is only five years older than Naruto.)

Also, Kyuubi separated from Naruto and Naruto became a demon too right after he left on the ANBU mission thing…

*** I NEED A BETA! HEEEELP! ***

****** I'm listing a few CHOICES for the NAME for the GROUP with NARUTO and the OTO-NIN ******

Choices:

-Yūyami, Dusk (1)

-Heikō, Equilibrium (0)

-Sōjō Sayō, Synergy (0)

-Akuma Kitsune, Demon Fox (_soooo_ original) (0)

-Jikoku Mamoru, Time Guardians (1)

-Heiwa/Heian, Peace (0)

-other recommendations if you like something else!

**PLEASE VOTE, I REALLY NEED YOUR OPINION!**

Thanks for reviewing, 'favorite'-ing, and/or following this story!

_**~yaoilovelove**_


	5. v : Questions and Confusion

Summary/Warning/etc: READ THE DESCRIPTION ABOVE OR THE ONE FROM THE PAST FEW CHAPTERS!

OooOooOoOooOooO

"blah blah" – speaking

'blah blah' – thoughts

'_blah blah_' – mindlink comm

_blah, blah_ – song lyrics/random feels

OooOooOoOooOooO

"…**Silence…"**

OooOooOoOooOooO

Chapter 05: _Questions and Confusion…_

OooOooOoOooOooO

'WHAT THE FUCK?!' Naruto could read the emotions of the faces of the crowd quiet easily and this was a big, fat glaring mindfuck to them. Goddamn fucking Kyuu-tou…speaking of which, Naruto glared hotly at the smirking redhead. If looks could kill, Kyuubi would have been dead a million times over.

Suddenly, the blonde smirked…and ignored the shrieks of fangirls and fanboys from the crowd…and smiled sweetly at Kyuubi – still ignoring the 'ooh'-ing and 'aah'-ing crowd. He formed the mindlink with his clone and his father and the demon lord gulped as he felt the amusement rolling from the blonde in waves over the link.

His punishment was going to be hell…

Once the mindlink with Kyuubi was formed, Naruto immediately formed the links with the other seventeen with him and he smirked as the group waited for his words.

'_You guys won't have to take care of the mobs of girls and guys after me. Kyuu-tou already agreed to be the bait for them for the _whole_ time we're in Konoha. So don't worry guys~._' Naruto's singsong voice crossed the link and the seventeen figures smirked at the demise of the kitsune lord. Their faces were hidden of course, but the blonde could always sense the emotions and sometimes even the facial expressions of the others over the link.

'_W-wait, Naru–_' Naruto cut off the link at that and he let the older demon wail internally for digging his own grave. Now…Naruto felt a vein pulse in his head as he and his clone turned his attention back to the mob of screaming and drooling ninjas…wait – were there a few civilians there too?

'Goddammit,' he cursed to himself in a rather happy and singsong tone…though he was anything but. Fucking Kyuu-tou, fucking mobs, fucking fangirls, fucking fan_boys_…stupid ass life…stupid ass C-rank jutsu that tore away his cloak and ripped up his clothes…j-just…just…_GODDAMMITALLTOFUCKINGHELL_….

All through that rant, Naruto's face hadn't twitched in the slightest, still in a fake smile of happiness. If anything, even without his looks, Naruto would have sold extremely well in the acting industry…ahem, back to topic.

Naruto surfaced back to reality and realized that the drooling mobs had inched closer until they were only a few yards away. His eyes widening in panic, the blonde backed away rapidly, eyes darting around for a form of escape…and saw Kyuu-tou.

Grinning sinisterly, Naruto disappeared and reappeared next to the red haired man in a blink of an eye, leaving his clone next to his group. With a malicious grin stretching wider across his face, he raised his hands, his fingernails sharpening into claws…

…and promptly grabbed onto Kyuubi's cloak and the yukata underneath it before ripping the everything off the frozen body with a vicious twist.

A second of stunned silence crossed the square as they stared at the demon lord who was wearing nothing but a pair of black briefs that clung to him like second skin. Pale, ivory skin stretched over rippling muscles and covered sculpted abs and chest.

Half the occupants of the square promptly passed out from major losses of blood from uncontrollable nosebleeds. The other half seemed to turn into something akin to hungry wolves staring at a lump of meat. They began edging forward, prepared to grope and rape the now terrified demon lord.

Kyuubi glanced back towards the blonde by his side, hoping to use him as a distraction…only to find the blonde gone. He looked around frantically and saw the blonde and his bunshin with the other seventeen cloaked figures and Senju Tsunade. His desperation increased as he noticed the mob edging closer and his eyes shot back towards Naruto.

Naruto and his clone waved merrily at his father. "See you upstairs, Kyuu-tou~!" With that, the group vanished with Tsunade.

Kyuubi screamed as the mob finally pounced on him, ripping at his boxers.

"NARUTOOOOOOOOOOO!"

OooOooOoOooOooO

A/N: Okay, the entertainment's over, so let's get down to the real business, ladies and gentlemen!

OooOooOoOooOooO

Tsunade was still in a slight state of shock even after having arrived at back at her office for ten minutes already. Naruto was simply smiling, waiting for the woman who was like an aunt to him to recover her senses.

After another five minutes, the Godaime Hokage finally regained her senses. She stared at the two identical blondes standing before her, patiently waiting for her to speak first. Her head still slightly numb, the first words to slip through her mouth were rather lacking in use of brain cells.

"Naruto…you look like a girl…"

The blonde immediately blushed furiously while his clone guffawed before blushing himself as he realized the he had the same body. "We do not," the bunshin protested. His looks were always a sore point with Naruto.

"Look at yourself," Tsunade replied dryly, her wits fully back together now.

Naruto was, simply put, truly stunning no matter how much he tried to deny it. His hair had only grown longer and was now down to his mid thighs, tied in a simple French braid. It was golden and silky, his bangs framing his slightly heart shaped face. Small beads and tiny bells shone and jingled in the golden hair as the blonde moved. A thin gold circlet was worn across his forehead and a small diamond glittered in the very center.

Sapphire eyes were framed with long golden lashes and sparkled in the light. His nose and mouth were small and his ears were delicate. The male's body was petite, slender, and slightly willowy. He was lightly muscled, with smooth, tanned skin. His frame was emphasized by his black pants and shirt, which were extremely tight and extremely ripped due to the Wind Gale used by Kyuubi. His slender neck was emphasized with a black choker with a sapphire the size of a quail egg and two slightly smaller rubies next to them.

On his left wrist were three strands of interlacing pearls with what looked like a diamond hanging off from it. When Naruto moved, there was a crystal jingling that was slightly different from the bells in his hair. On his right ankle was a small gold and silver anklet with a two bells attached.

The blonde looked ethereal, as if he was a fey from another universe. It was how he seemed to shine from the inside with warmth and pureness that set him apart from normal people.

Naruto pouted slightly as the clone complained. "If stupid Kyuu-tou hadn't used that C-class jutsu on me, my clothes and cloak would be perfectly intact, and I wouldn't be showing seventy percent of my skin."

Right then, the demon lord burst into the room and slammed the door shut behind him before leaning back against it and sliding down to sit. His sides were heaving with each gasping breath he took as he attempted to regain his energy.

Naruto stared for a second before bursting into silent laughter, his clone making up the lack of noise for him. "AHAHAHAHAHAAA! What happened to your clothes, Kyuu-tou?" The other seventeen cloaked figures were also chuckling and snickering at the state of the kitsune.

Kyuubi glared. "My clothes are gone, thanks to the fact that _you_ ripped them into shreds, gaki!" The man stood up with a growl, stalking over to Naruto…and would have looked imposing if it weren't for the fact that he was all but twenty square inches to naked – thankfully covering the rather private body parts….ahem.

Naruto giggled inwardly, loving the expression of pure exasperation on his father's face. Sticking his tongue out, he blew a raspberry at the demon lord before grinning with happiness as his father's glare softened.

"Boss'll have you know that he _did_ leave you with boxers on, and was questioning about what happened to that!" The clone grinned at Kyuubi as he casually draped himself over the original, hugging the slim waist and hips before resting his chin on the blonde's shoulder.

The original Naruto leaned back as he rested his weight on his clone, closing his eyes briefly before opening them again. (Shit, this is making me think of NaruxNaru…)

Kyuubi snorted. "Did you really think that would survive in one piece, especially after that crazy mob got a hold of me?" The kitsune shuddered.

"It was your punishment, Kyuu-tou." The clone replied casually. "You ripped up one of boss's favorite outfits, before setting him up so now he had tons of fangirls and fanboys…thank god we have you to deal with that though." He smirked at the flabbergasted demon lord who began to sputter.

"Th-there's absolutely NO way I'm gonna go through that again!" Naruto and his clone smirked at Kyuubi.

"It's your fault Kyuu-tou, since you started it. Besides, I'm not exactly giving you a choice. Either you do this, or I'll do _that_." Naruto smirked in victory as the demon lord's face twisted in terror at the second thought. "Seems like you'll be doing it…Good luck, Kyuu-tou." The clone said offhandedly while still embracing the original Naruto.

Naruto turned his body slightly, the clone latched onto his back turning with him. With a glance and a tilt of his head, one of the cloaked figures walked forward before taking off the cloak and handing it to Naruto's outstretched hand.

"Thanks, Kenshin." The clone grinned in reply to Kenshin's nod. He and Naruto turned back towards the opposite direction so Naruto could hand the cloak to Kyuubi. With a sigh, Kyuubi grabbed the proffered cloak before flinching and reacting involuntarily to catch what Naruto had thrown at him.

Kyuubi looked down to see his hand holding a scroll and smirked. Unrolling the scroll to reveal only the first segment, he unsealed the storage jutsu on it and grabbed a bundle of cloth as it poofed into existence a few inches above the scroll. Unabashedly, he immediately stripped off what remained of his boxers and began to dress in a black yukata with some snowflake patterns and a light grey-green haori with the buds of early spring. He smiled happily as he slipped his feet into three inch high geta.

Tsunade struggled against the hands that covered her eyes. "Oi, let go, gaki!" she protested, vainly trying to pry the hands off her eyes. She stilled for a moment as she heard who she thought was the clone speak from a few feet away.

"It's better if you stay that way for a bit, baa-chan. Boss doesn't want you scarred for life – especially after that incident with Jiraiya…" Though Tsunade didn't see it, the clone shuddered as his voice trailed off.

"That's mean, na, kitto. Why wouldn't she want to see a fine specimen like me?" Kyuubi's smooth voice traveled to the woman's ears as Naruto finally released her eyes. She opened her eyes to see Kyuubi fully dressed and figured that it really was for the better with Naruto's help. "Thanks, gaki." She smirked at the blonde.

Naruto smiled sweetly at her as the clone chirped. "No problem, baa-chan!" The clone disappeared in a poof of smoke as a paperweight met his face. Naruto sighed in annoyance as another popped into existence.

"Now, let's get to business shall we? Why are you travelling with a group of…ten…twelve…seventeen strangers and with the supposedly humanoid version of the Kyuubi?" Tsunade's voice became business like as she fixated the blonde with a stare. Naruto simply smiled cheerfully at her as his clone began to respond.

"Well…ahaha…lots of thing happened, baa-chan…" the clone grinned sheepishly. "It's a really long story."

Tsunade smirked at the identical blondes. "I have time."

OooOooOoOooOooO

"…and then we visited Gaara before coming back here." The clone finished the recounting and sighed in relief at finally being able to rest his voice. Naruto neglected to toss him water as he _was_ just a clone.

Tsunade frowned…there was something niggling at the back of her head and she couldn't quite make it out. Her eyes widened as she realized that the original Naruto hadn't spoken a single time since she had first reunited with him. It had always been the clone talking or responding to questions.

"Naruto," Tsunade's voice was soft. "Why haven't you said anything from the start?"

The clone raised his hand in protest. "Do I not count as Naruto just because I'm a clone?"

Tsunade shook her head. "That's not what I meant, gaki. Why hasn't the original you spoken a single word?"

Naruto gazed back at her, his eyes filling with some indescribable emotion. Slowly his hands reached upwards to grasp at the choker at his throat, his eyes never leaving the Godaime Hokage's a single time. With a small flick of his fingers, he released the clasp and slowly took off the choker.

Tsunade's eyes widened, her eyes immediately darting to the blonde's throat before fixing there, staring in horror. There was a scar across the blonde's throat, as if someone had begun to cut the blonde's head off his neck before stopping halfway. Almost as if it had its own will, her hand reached upwards to brush against her throat, a flash of empathetic pain throbbing in her throat as she stared at the ugly, puckered skin.

"Who…?" Her voice was quiet but still rather steady and the clone gazed at her.

"Uchiha Sasuke…that beloved Uchiha of yours." The clone hissed his displeasure before poofing from existence. Tsunade looked back up to see Naruto's hand held in a release sign to dispel the clone. There was a deep pain and sadness there as she stared back at him.

Naruto seemed to be searching her gaze for something, but he didn't seem to quite find it in her eyes. Slowly, he turned around and headed towards the group of cloaked ninja still waiting for him patiently. Kyuubi followed after the blonde, throwing a statement over his shoulder.

"We'll be at either the Namikaze or the Uzumaki estates if you want to find us. If you do send someone to come get us, tell them that they are only allowed at the border and are not to step on my property. If not, then we'll call in the right to punish any trespasser on privately owned clan grounds. Just use a chakra flare if it's an emergency though."

With a mixture of crimson flame, music notes, water, and swirls of something like sunlight, the group of nineteen disappeared from the Hokage Tower to reappear somewhere else.

Tsunade whirled around in her seat to stare out the window, her hands tightly gripping the arms of her chair, as if she could find the answers in the sky. Releasing the chair's arms before they were crushed, she hugged herself slightly, asking, "What's going on here?"

OooOooOoOooOooO

Geta – shoes/sandals with those thingies on the bottom…search it up…sort of like Japanese high heels, except both guys and girls wear them…but then I guess some short guys wear heels too…so…

OooOooOoOooOooO

**IMPORTANT: (I'm putting this here because I think all of you guys need to know this.)** Since there has been a drastic change in the future chapters that I have written…yes, chapter 08 is a quarter done…I need to explain something. In the first chapter, when Sasuke was raping Naruto, I mentioned that he was raping Naruto's 'virgin' ass, but according to my stupid hand (which wrote something incredibly weird for the next two chapters), Naruto was not a virgin. However, due to his superduperawesome healing from his demon powers, each time after he has sex, he is healed completely so he is as…ahem, tight…as before…so yes, Sasuke did not have the luxury of claiming Naruto's virginity…and you'll get to know who did next chapter…xD

Choices:

-Yūyami, Dusk (3)

-Heikō, Equilibrium (2)

-Sōjō Sayō, Synergy (0)

-Jikoku Mamoru, Time Guardians (3)

-Heiwa, Peace (1)

-Kokoro no Mono/Magakoro no Mono, Ones of Heart/Ones of True Heart (1)

-other recommendations if you like something else! [the one above was recommended^]

**PLEASE VOTE, I REALLY NEED YOUR OPINION! **Don't vote if you have already. Thank you.

** BETA READER **

Thanks for reviewing, 'favorite'-ing, and/or following this story! I really do appreciate it since it is the main thing that keeps me inspired – the other being my mood – but due to some circumstances with my father blocking the FF site, I can only respond to reviews on my phone, which I usually do not have the time to do.

For those of you that continually read this story, even though I don't have frequent updates, and for dealing with my not-so-awesome writing, thank you very much…even though it sounds really corny, it's really the reviews and favorites and follows that keeps me going even though I lose faith in my story…

But of course, most of you probably already skipped over this author's note, right? Anyways, thanks, 'cause it means everything to me for my writing.

_Thank you to all of you who encouraged me to keep working on my stories. Like I said in my update to Cracked Mask of Innocence, I tried my best to respond to all the reviews I got and I apologize if I missed yours. Thank you all for your support and I will do my best from now on, DATTEBAYO! xD_

_**~yaoilovelove**_


	6. vi : Conflicting Emotions : Part One

Disclaimer: Mission 'Kidnap Naruto and Itachi': Take 25. I WILL NOT FAIL!

****Author's Note: There is YAOI in this chapter, and I will mark out where it starts and ends, so just skip over it if you don't want to read it. Just please don't flag it. ****

**Response(s) to guest reviews:**

Akirayuki: I meant that over the years, Tsunade has still been sending out shinobi to search for Uchiha Sasuke – even Naruto was sent out at the beginning, but in later years he refused to. They're sent out partly because Tsunade is pressured by the council (especially by Utatane Koharu, Mitokado Homura, and Shimura Danzou), and partly because Tsunade wants the Uchiha bloodline back in the village. Naruto knows that Tsunade doesn't 'love' Sasuke, per say, but he's still in pain and bitter about the rape and can't help but show that in his words. Thanks for reviewing all the time. ^~^

OooOooOoOooOooO

"blah blah" – speaking

'blah blah' – thoughts

'_blah blah_' – mindlink comm

_blah, blah_ – song lyrics/random feels/flashbacks

OooOooOoOooOooO

"…**Silence…"**

OooOooOoOooOooO

Chapter 06: _Conflicting Emotions…Part One_

OooOooOoOooOooO

_Two days later…_

Tsunade stared down at the report in her hands, a vein pulsing in her forehead with every line she read. Line after line, her anger increased until she snapped.

"SHIZUNE!" Her angry voice roared through the Hokage Tower as the woman scurried to the Hokage's office.

"H-Hai?"

"SEND A CHUUNIN TO GET THAT FUCKING BRAT!" Tsunade's voice increased in volume with every word. Before Shizune could scurry back out of the office however, the "brat" appeared in the office with a swirl of golden light.

Before Naruto could create a clone to speak however, Tsunade began roaring at him.

"WHAT THE FUCK WERE YOU THINKING?!" She screamed. "Making trouble in Mizu no Kuni, Kaze no Kuni, and Kaminari no Kuni, plus multiple minor countries! You even did that here in Hi no Kuni! Are you _trying_ to create conflict for Konoha? How could you be so _stupid_? I'm putting you on probation for the position as the heir to the Hokage seat!"

Through the rant, Naruto's face had closed off with every word until it was cold and expressionless. His face would have done Root proud. The look on his face was reserved for people he hated or people he didn't know and didn't want to know.

If it were any other time, Tsunade would have cringed at that thought, but this situation demanded that she be strict.

Naruto lifted his hand and a small scroll poofed into existence over it. He unrolled it, revealing a complex scroll with hundreds of characters and symbols drawn on it. The simplest of them, Tsunade noted, keyed the scroll so it would open to only Naruto's blood and chakra.

With multiple single-handed seals, Naruto bit the tip of each of his fingers so they were covered in blood and set all five fingers onto the blank circle in the middle of the seal. With a twist of his hand, as if he were 'unlocking' the seal, four more small scrolls popped into existence in the space above the blank circle.

Naruto grabbed the four scrolls and threw them onto the desk and disappeared in a swirl of light after sparing a cold glare at Tsunade. Shizune stared in shock at the dumbfounded look on Tsunade's face while the Hokage stared at the space Naruto had once occupied.

Shizune's voice was hesitant. "Tsunade-sama…I don't think Naruto was too happy with your yelling…"

Tsunade didn't bother to answer, instead, grabbing the first of the four scrolls and unfurling it. As she scanned the first few lines, her eyes widened in shock before she dropped the scroll and reaching for another one. Again, she only read the first few lines before she grabbed another. After she was done with that, she began reading the scrolls anew, scanning through them with a usually unseen intensity.

Once she was done, she let her head fall forwards and thump onto the desk though she still made sure not to crush any of the scrolls Naruto had given her. Shizune crept forward, her brow creased in worry. "Tsunade-sama?"

Tsunade shook her head, her forehead still on the top of the desk. Her voice was nothing but a whisper. "I seriously fucked up this time…"

Shizune moved forward a bit more to take a look at the scroll. What she read there made her gasp in shock as she realized the true meaning of what Tsunade had just done. She jumped as there was another pop next to her. She looked to her left to see Naruto again.

It was proved to be Naruto's clone as he spoke. "Boss forgot to give you this." With that, he tossed another two scrolls onto the table and disappeared in another poof of smoke. With some trepidation, Tsunade reached for the first scroll and unfurled it. Her eyes widened in shock again as her hands clenched tightly on the edges of the scroll, turning her knuckles white.

She reached for the other one and unrolled it too. At this point, it would have taken a lot to shock her after the first five, but she still let out a gasp at the words on the scroll. Naruto…what had he done?

She buried her face in her hands. She had screwed up, big time. She had fucking screwed up and hurt one of her most important people. She had completely forgotten the fact that this was _Naruto_, the one who had gotten her the Hokage position. What had she _done_?

OooOooOoOooOooO

A/N: I actually really want to end this here…ah well, might as well continue for you guys…

OooOooOoOooOooO

Naruto appeared in his room in the Namikaze Estates with a swirl of sunlight. Though his face was devoid of any emotion, Kyuubi could feel the hurt and distress rolling off his kit in waves. Without a word, the kitsune lord reached out to grab the petite blonde and draw him into his grasp.

He didn't say anything, merely held Naruto in his arms for hours as the blonde slowly fell into a restless sleep. Without a word, the demon lord untied the golden braid of hair and slowly began running his hand through the silken hair, gently soothing the blonde through his dreams.

Slowly, minute by minute, the young blonde relaxed, his face calming as the furrows between his brows smoothed out. His breathing deepened and evened out and his hands curled into the front of Kyuubi's yukata. Kyuubi watched his kit sleep, his mood peaceful as he leaned back against the headboard of the kit's bed, his arms still holding the small figure.

Hours passed again, the light of midday darkening and shifting into the shadows of evening and eventually night before Naruto stirred again, showing signs of awakening. Eyelids fluttered, gold lashes casting glints of light onto delicate cheekbones as they lifted to reveal blurry sapphire eyes encrusted with sleep.

Naruto curled further into the warmth that surrounded him, his hands tightening in his grasp of silk. A low chuckle vibrated in what he realized was a firm chest. Sleepily, the blonde gazed upwards, smiling sweetly at Kyuubi who smirked back at him. The demon lord bent his head slightly to brush his lips across the kit's forehead, smiling gently at the giggle that escaped the blonde.

Almost immediately, now that Naruto was awake, their thoughts reached towards each other over the mindlink that was almost always in place now. '_Kyuu-tou…_' Naruto's voice whispered across the link, his voice still soft and muddled with drowsiness.

Kyuubi merely kissed the kit on his forehead again, soothing the younger. '_Shhh, kit, just sleep. Sleep and I'll still be here in the morning_." Kyuubi slid his position a bit so he and Naruto were both lying on their side on the large bed. He ran his hands through the blonde hair and down a slim back, gently easing the kit back into sleep. As he watched the blonde sleep, he smiled, the look so gentle and loving that no one would have expected it to be on the face of the famed, homicidal Kyuubi no Kitsune.

The crimson haired demon leaned over slightly, kissing the blonde on the forehead once more, smoothing away the furrow between the blonde brows. His voice was a velvet whisper that melted into the air.

"Where would I be without you, kit?"

OooOooOoOooOooO

Morning came slowly, the sun's rays peeking over the horizon, slowly gilding the rooftops of Konoha a light gold. It illuminated a figure slouched over a desk, bent with exhaustion and worry.

Tsunade had slept fitfully in the office. She had stayed there long past hours, hoping that Naruto would come back to see her so she could apologize. Heavy bags emphasized the exhaustion in her eyes that even her Henge no Jutsu couldn't hide it.

She turned to face the window, staring out at the rays of sunlight peeking over the rooftops as she whispered. "Naruto, hurry up and come back."

OooOooOoOooOooO

Naruto stirred slightly, his body well rested as his eyes fluttered. He was surrounded by comforting warmth and he snuggled closer to the source. His hands fisted in silk, which he realized belatedly was Kyuu-tou's yukata. He pressed his slight frame closer to the firm body and sighed in content as strong arms wrapped around him, pulling him closer. He glanced up through his lashes and smiled softly at the golden eyes above him.

Releasing the handfuls of silk he was clutching, he blushed at the wrinkles in the fabric. With another soft sigh, he wrapped his arms around the solid body before him and buried his face in the firm chest, shoulders tensing as the memories from the day before came back to him.

Kyuubi sensed the tension in Naruto's shoulders and soothed him lightly, running his hands through golden locks and over slim shoulders, massaging the tense muscles. He bent his head down a bit, murmuring in the delicate ear. "Calm down, kit. Don't worry about anything."

Naruto responded over the mindlink immediately, hurt coloring his thoughts. '_She didn't even ask what my line of thought was, or what happened after causing the trouble and why I was still unscathed. She just started yelling at me and screaming that I was stupid. She's putting me on probation to try to get me to behave, but when will she realize that I don't care about the Hokage position? No one can ever see that that was nothing but a mask…a mask I was forced to put on…_'

Tears slid slowly down scarred cheeks as sapphire eyes filled with distress. No one but Kyuu-tou and the rest could really see what was in him. They had never cared to.

Kyuubi tightened his grasp on the silently weeping blonde, silently comforting him as he responded over the link. '_It's alright, kit. You have me and the others. There's also _that_ group. You know that we love you and that you are one of their most important people. Hell, Naru-kitto, you are my most important person. I told you that half a year ago: I live for you since you were the one who changed my life so much_.'

Shudders wracked Naruto's petite frame as soundless sobs fell from his lips. The kind, loving, and _true_ words from Kyuubi had completely ripped down the barrier that had barely held the hurt he had felt in check. Tsunade-baa-chan had completely disregarded him.

Everything good he ever did was simply _expected_ of him while every supposed 'bad' thing he did was held over him for a lifetime and more. Why couldn't anyone just see him as he was, or at least let him live his life in peace? He had only ever joined the Academy to become a ninja because of his two friends, Shika and Kiba but there had never been anything good in store for him.

Kyuubi stroked silky, golden locks as his kit cried. His eyes were crimson, the swirling red tantamount to his fury at the pain caused to his kit. He would get revenge…but first, he had to soothe and comfort his kit until he was no longer in pain.

Hours more passed…and Naruto finally cried himself dry, finally let loose on the feelings of dislike for Konoha – he could still never hate Konoha…no, he disliked it and still loved the village all the same.

Naruto sat up, his weary blue eyes dull from the wave of pain he had experienced. He rubbed his red-rimmed eyes, glancing over at Kyuubi. A silent thought passed between the two and Kyuubi smiled.

"Go take a shower, kit. I'll get your clothes."

Naruto nodded in assent, crawling slowly off the bed before shuffling towards the adjoining bathroom, his yukata loose on his petite frame, the obi half untied and the sleeve falling, baring a lightly tanned shoulder. On his way, Naruto pulled off the silk completely, letting it drop to the floor as he walked the last few feet to the bathroom door.

Kyuubi smiled at the back of the kit, amused with the spoiled antics. The look in his eyes wasn't that of lust or desire or even love for a lover, but rather a deep, worldly love of a parent for the child of his life.

He stood smoothly, fixing his loosened yukata, retying the obi before heading towards the walk in closet on the side of the room opposite the bathroom. He didn't bother donning his haori since he wasn't going anywhere anytime soon. He stepped into the closet, which was large – about the size of that filthy apartment that his kit used to occupy. His fingers skimmed over the rails that held different clothes as his eyes scanned over the vast variety of selections.

His hand darted out and snatched a few choices off their hangers before he walked back towards the entrance of the closet and paused by the small chest of drawers there. His hand ghosted over the first two before pulling open the third. With a small grin, he pulled out some bright orange boxers before closing the drawer again.

He strode out of the closet to see his kit walking out of the bathroom completely naked except for a towel around his shoulders. Shaking his head at the blonde's antics, Kyuubi tossed the clothes he had grabbed onto the bed, making sure they wouldn't wrinkle before striding into the bathroom to grab two big, fluffy towels.

He walked back out, smirking as he saw Naruto still standing in the same place, dripping wet on the carpet. With an amused smile, he walked over to the blonde, pulling him to the couch. He placed one of the towels there and sat his kit down on it, ensuring that the leather of the sofa didn't become wet.

Kyuubi lifted Naruto's arm and wiped it down with sure and efficient movements before moving onto the next arm. Once that was done, he wiped down the chest and began working on slim legs. He wiped them down before paying extra attention to the soles of Naruto's feet, smirking evilly as Naruto began to spasm, laughter causing his eyes to tear and his breath to hiccup.

After multiple pleas for him to stop, Kyuubi lifted Naruto around the waist slightly and turned the blonde around so that a slim back was facing him. He grabbed the towel around Naruto's neck and tossed it into the laundry basket across the room with a flick of his wrist. He wiped down the smooth skinned back before turning his attention to long, blonde hair that was extremely tangled.

A look of exasperation crossed Kyuubi's face as he sighed in defeat, his hands coming up to wipe the hair down with the towel. He ruffled Naruto's head roughly, ignoring the blonde's cries of protest as he slowly dried the long hair.

With another sigh, Kyuubi produced a brush out of thin air and began to pull it through the tangles in the golden locks. His hands were gentle, patiently untangling the large knots in the hair as Naruto relaxed under the gentle strokes of the brush.

About fifteen minutes later, the hair was finally completely untangled and was flowing down Naruto's back in a wave of spun gold. It reached past his ass, and the tips would rest against his thighs if he was standing.

Kyuubi sat down on the sofa next to his kit before pulling the blonde onto his lap, turning the small frame so that Naruto was sitting in front of him with his back to him. Long fingers reached out, curling into the blonde hair as they swiftly parted the hair into different groups.

With flicks and rapid movements of his fingers, Kyuubi began to braid the golden hair into Naruto's standard French braid. Within moments, he finished, tying off the end of the long braid with a leather tie.

With that done, Kyuubi walked over to the bed and tossed the orange boxers at Naruto with a flick of his wrist, grinning at the protest that erupted.

'_Why _orange_, Kyuu-tou?_' Naruto whined, unwilling to wear the hideous orange boxers. Kyuubi turned and smirked at the blonde.

"My revenge," he snickered. "And you know that you love orange, kit."

Having the choice of either going commando or wearing those hideous boxers, Naruto chose the former option. He sulked, dragging his feet as he walked over to Kyuubi, who was holding out the clothes he had picked out.

Kyuubi dressed the blonde efficiently, despite the blonde's sulky posture. He smirked and patted the blonde head as he draped the last piece of cloth over Naruto's shoulders. Stepping back, he twirled Naruto to face the mirror that was just…conveniently there…

Naruto stared at himself in the mirror, lips pursed in speculation as he surveyed his appearance.

He was wearing another silk yukata that was turquoise blue with different shades of light blue in different areas. His haori was a silvery blue that seemed to float around him with golden threads embroidered into it, giving the impression of running water under sunlight.

His sapphire eyes seemed to both deepen and lighten against the tan of his skin and the blue of the yukata. The yukata itself was arranged so that it pressed tightly against him in some spots, emphasizing his slim frame. This time, silver bells and light blue beads were tucked into his hair here and there. A gold chain was around his throat, heavy against his skin and richening the color of his skin. As always, there was a choker around his neck, but this one had a large diamond cross.

All in all, he looked great and Kyuubi was an awesome fashion designer…especially considering he'd made these clothes himself…

"Maa, now that you're done staring at yourself, let's get some breakfast, kit." Kyuubi's voice broke Naruto out of his trance as the demon lord smirked. "I always knew you were a narcissist."

Naruto flushed slightly then scowled at his father. '_Speak for yourself, Kyuu-tou_,' he muttered over the link.

Kyuubi's smirk widened at this. "I am, and I'm proud of it, kit. That's why you shouldn't deny it any longer." A few seconds passed as Naruto processed Kyuubi's words before he began to sputter silently, flushing with embarrassment as he realized he had set himself up for that.

Finally, Naruto gave up protesting and turned away, sulking in a childlike fashion. Kyuubi snickered and pinched the tip of Naruto's nose, causing the blonde to begin to flail his arms about as he tried to escape the grip on his nose.

"If someone were to look at you, kit, they wouldn't believe that you're actually twenty now. In fact, you look like you're still sixteen or seventeen." Kyuubi snickered. "You probably wouldn't be allowed in bars or gambling halls with your looks."

Naruto stuck his nose in the air with an air of snobbiness. '_Hmph, _I _age gracefully. Quite unlike you, Kyuu-jii._' Kyuubi's eyes narrowed as Naruto changed the suffix used to insult him.

"Hmmm, you're asking me to torture you, kit." He smirked and grabbed Naruto's sides, tickling the male until he was screaming with laughter and tears…

OooOooOoOooOooO

They were enjoying a nice morning tea that Naruto had made when the summons came. They sensed a Konoha shinobi about a kilometer out and approaching rather slowly. Judging by the chakra levels, the man was probably a jounin. Naruto immediately sent the order to one of the many clones on patrol to deal with the issue.

With that, the two settled back down to their tea, finishing it with calm sips. Naruto rose, collecting the dirty cups and carrying them over to the sink to begin washing them. Within minutes, he was done so he began to collect the things he'd need. Just a few scrolls filled with essentials, food, and weapons.

Kyuubi didn't bring anything with him other than a small dagger that he hung from the obi at his waist and waited for Naruto at the entryway of the house. He had already changed when Naruto had been making the tea so there was nothing for him to do. He yawned widely just as Naruto walked out with nothing but a small pouch at his waist that he knew contained the three scrolls.

They both slipped their footwear on – three-inch geta for Kyuubi and two-inch ones for Naruto. Naruto had eventually gotten used to wearing them and grudgingly allowed Kyuubi to coerce him into wearing two-inch high geta.

The pair of kitsunes walked out of the mansion into the bright sunlight and warm air. Naruto blinked repeatedly to adjust his heightened vision to the bright sunlight, his nose scrunching as hundreds of smells assaulted his nostrils.

The two began to short walk to the mansion next to theirs, which housed their seventeen companions. Naruto was childishly holding onto Kyuubi's hand and bouncing around rather excitedly as he stared around at the Namikaze lands. He had only been around here a few times, and never during springtime.

Kyuubi smiled gently at the antics of his kit, his eyes fondly following the blonde as he bounced off to investigate a few flowers, then to peer into a well. He called out for the blonde when Naruto became a bit too distracted.

"Kit, we aren't going to get anywhere if you keep running around like that."

Naruto grinned sheepishly as he skipped back to Kyuubi's side, his haori and yukata fluttering around him as twirled slightly.

The two walked to the next mansion (since there were multiple) in relative peace, listening to the chirping of birds and chattering of squirrels as they watched butterflies flit around clumps of flowers.

They stepped up to the rather grandiose doors and Naruto opened them before stepping in. They paused at the threshold to remove their geta, but neither bothered to remove their weapons since it wouldn't be considered rude among their group.

'_Hey guys!_' Naruto's mental call rang through the mansion cheerily as he grinned at the prospect of waking any late risers. Curses sounded through the walls and drifted down from the floors above. The blonde's grin widened as he stepped into the living room to see that there had only been two people of the seventeen awake. He quickly signed some seals and a clone popped into existence beside him.

Mumbled curses sounded as the other fifteen people trooped in, each in varying states of dress and undress, but each equally rumpled and disgruntled.

"Neh, Naruto-sama…why did you have to wake us up?" Inoue Akatsuki moaned in distress and many of the others made noises of agreement.

Naruto's and his clone's face were very serious and the others immediately snapped to attention.

"There was a very important reason, so I had to wake you," the clone began, his voice completely serious. "….it's because I was bored and wanted company…" A cheerful tone took over his voice as he beamed at the others.

Half the occupants of the room fell flat on their faces in absolute exasperation. They had lost a few more hours of sleep just because Naruto was bored?

"But there really was a reason," Naruto's clone explained, his voice serious again. A few eyebrows rose at that and he frowned at them. "There's an intruder in the area. How did you not sense him and go apprehend him?"

Frowns broke out on their faces as they glanced amongst each other worriedly. Only two of them had sensed it and that had been why they were up before the other fifteen.

"Maa, it doesn't really matter." The clone waved his hand dismissively. "Just make sure you don't slack on your sensing since that would kill you immediately on the battlefield."

Heads nodded in agreement, silently berating themselves for making such an elementary mistake.

Naruto decided to interject at this point. '_My clone should be coming with news soon so why don't I make you guys some breakfast?_' The mood lifted immediately as the whole group loved Naruto's cooking – he could have opened his own restaurant.

'_So! What do you guys want?_' Naruto's voice chirped happily over the connection as he bounced towards the large kitchen a few doors down, his yukata and haori fluttering around him. The others straggled after him, walking into the kitchen and settling themselves around the large table and the huge counter in the kitchen. They almost never used the actual dining room…it was too big and fancy…

"Omelet rice, onegai."

"Same."

"Curry, onegai."

"Fried eggs and bacon."

….

….

Naruto tallied up the ingredients that would be needed for the meals. He darted over to the stove, pulling off his haori and draping it onto a chair on the way before he tied an apron around his waist. With a near flourish, he opened a cabinet and pulled out two pans and a pot. He set the pans and the pot onto the stove and turned the heat on before darting over to the fridge.

He opened the door to the large fridge and gathered a pile of eggs and some bacon strips in his arms before setting them onto the counter next to the fridge. He reached back in to grab some tomatoes, two onions and a few cloves and green chilies. He set those on the counter next to the eggs and bacon before reaching up to the cabinet above the counter. He opened one and grabbed a few bottles of cumin powder, coriander powder, and turmeric before he cursed and opened the fridge again to grab some ginger.

He darted back over to the stove, where the pots and pans had finished heating up, snagging a bottle of olive oil and another of canola oil on the way. With quick flicks of his wrist, he poured an even layer of olive oil over the two pans and into the pot before reaching up to the cabinet again to grab another pan. He set it on the stove and turned on another fire, before setting both bottles onto the counter next to the stove.

He reached into another cabinet, grabbing a large bowl before darting back over to the eggs and dumping two-thirds into the bowl. He walked over to the sink and rinsed off the eggs before setting them all onto the counter again. He grabbed two and cracked them together, and let the raw eggs slip into the bowl. He did the same with the other eggs before grabbing a pair of chopsticks.

With firm and rapid wrist movements, Naruto beat the eggs until he was satisfied that they were smooth and set the bowl back onto the counter. He grabbed another large bowl, and bent down to open the cabinets below the counter to grab the sack of rice. With multiple scoops, he dumped the white rice into the bowl and stood up again, closing the cabinet before darting over to the sink again. He began washing the rice meticulously.

When the oil in the pans began to sizzle, he grabbed the bowl of beaten eggs, the still whole eggs, and the bacon and made his way back to the stove. He cracked an egg against the side of one of the pans before letting the egg fall into the pan, where it landed with a loud hiss. He grabbed a few slices of bacon and set them into the pan. He let those fry while he grabbed the bowl of beaten eggs and a ladle.

He ladled a certain amount into the pan, smiling at the slight hissing noise.

OooOooOoOooOooO

A/N: The cooking part is getting too long, and you guys are probably getting bored so I'll cut it off here! Moving on!

OooOooOoOooOooO

With smooth movements, Naruto began setting out the breakfast onto the plates – spooning curry rice onto plates, piling fried eggs and bacon with toast onto other plates, putting together sandwiches with toasted bread and ham and melted cheese, and well made omelet rice. He grabbed a bottle of ketchup before drawing a few designs onto the eggs of the omelet.

Carefully, Naruto balanced the large and overflowing plates on his hands, hissing slightly as the hot plates burned his hands. He darted over to the large counter between the actual kitchen and the area with the kitchen table and set them down in front of the people they were meant for. He made several trips between the kitchen counter and the other counter and table.

The group of eighteen people stared down at their steaming plates of delicious looking food and grinned in pleasure. They clasped their hands together, some clapping them together enthusiastically before a chorus sounded out.

"ITADAKIMASU!"

Naruto grinned as he took off the apron and wiped off the sweat on his face with the corner of it. He grabbed his plate of curry rice and pulled it towards him as he sat down at the high counter, smiling softly at the looks of pleasure on their faces. He grabbed his spoon and dug in, moaning at the taste of food as his stomach growled its appreciation.

He looked around the large kitchen, his eyes filling with love for his…his family in all but name and blood.

'Yes,' he thought, 'being back in Konoha isn't too bad after all…'

OooOooOoOooOooO

They were scraping off their plates when Naruto's clone popped into existence next to them. None of them were surprised, instead turning to look expectantly at the blonde clone that had appeared. Naruto himself turned to face his clone, at which the bunshin began to speak.

"Baa-chan wants to see you." The clone addressed Naruto, who narrowed his eyes. "The messenger is still in the forest, and I told him to stay where he was, but he's insistent on seeing you in person…he's still heading here." A dangerous expression flitted over both identical faces.

"This is annoying," Kyuubi sighed to himself. Naruto glanced at him before snorting silently, smirking slightly.

'_Then I'll go see the idiot…_' Naruto addressed the group before his eyes flickered over to Kyuubi who was standing up. '_Kyuu-tou, you stay here._'

Kyuubi shook his head, his voice firm as he spoke, "I'm not letting you go alone, alright?"

A rather malicious look crossed over the blonde's face as a hidden presence made itself known, heavy chakra pressing down on everyone but Naruto. '_I'm _never_ alone, Kyuu-tou, make note of that. Besides, you know that there is no one in this village that can oppose me, other than baa-chan or ero-sennin. I can always use kage bunshin as a decoy if I don't want to fight, neh?_' Naruto continued, his voice growing softer and less malicious.

The demon lord sighed softly, a look of exhaustion crossing his features. "Fine, kit, but if you need me, just send a chakra flare or something."

Naruto's face softened even more as he smiled at Kyuubi, his expression full of love for the elder kitsune. '_Got it, Kyuu-tou._'

He walked back into the kitchen area, balancing the pile of nineteen plates in front of himself before dunking them in the sink. He'd wash them when he was back. He walked back over to where he had draped his silvery blue haori and pulled it back onto his shoulders.

The blonde headed over to the entrance hall, his clone and the rest of his group following him. They watched him carefully as he slid on his geta, the clone holding the door open as Naruto stepped out.

Naruto glanced back at his family, smiling softly. '_I'll be right back to make you idiots some tea, 'kay?_' A chorus of chuckles sounded as the whole group nodded back in assent. Naruto gave one more smile before vanishing in a swirl of golden sunlight.

OooOooOoOooOooO

Naruto appeared in front of the messenger, who was still darting from tree branch to tree branch. The man – who looked to be a jounin, a low ranking one – was startled and missed his grip on the next tree branch. He fell towards the ground with a surprised scream.

Naruto merely watched as a cloud of dust and dirt rose from where the man had fallen, frowning in annoyance as the idiot disturbed the wildlife in the area. He looked down at the shinobi who was now standing up, brushing off the dirt on his uniform as he glared up at Naruto.

Naruto calmly stared back, still staying on his tree branch as he balanced naturally on his geta. He was so used to them that they felt like regular shoes. The shinobi on the ground floor fifty feet below growled in anger as he began yelling at the blonde.

"You fucking bitch, what the hell is a girl like you doing here?" The man shook his fist at Naruto, who raised an eyebrow at the man, a vein pulsing in his forehead.

Naruto's clone landed onto the branch next to him in a crouch. The clone addressed the shinobi. "I thought I told you to stay where you were when I left."

The shinobi growled. "You have no right to order me around."

Naruto's eyebrow shot higher at both the words and the attitude directed at him. His clone yelled back. "Are you stupid or what? Can't get the fact through your thick skull that you're intruding on property that you don't have a right to be on?"

The man still didn't give up and yelled back. "So you think you have a right to be here?"

Naruto felt the corner of his mouth curling into a snarl as his clone yelled back again. "This is Boss's fucking property, dumbass! Get it through your fucking skull!"

The man sneered. "Yeah right, like you would own this place. You're just fucking brats."

Before he knew what had happened, he found himself pinned to a tree with a kunai at his neck with furious sapphire eyes glaring into his own eyes. A killing intent unlike any other he had felt before rose around him as he nearly pissed himself in fear. Sweat beaded on his forehead and ran down his back as his breathing shallowed and quickened, betraying his fear.

Naruto mouthed his words and the shinobi was immensely grateful for the fact that all ninja had learned how to read lips in the Academy. "My name is Namikaze Naruto and you should be glad you are not dead."

The clone snickered from about forty feet away, the place where he himself had originally been standing, the shinobi realized. "Maah, let's not be too harsh, nah Boss?"

The jounin gaped at the two faces, which he realized, were identical. "Kage Bunshin?" his voice rasped out from the pure terror he felt.

Naruto stared at the man in disbelief, he had _just_ realized? His clone was laughing as he landed next to him. Naruto released the man, reappearing twenty feet away in a mere instant, dragging the clone with him by his collar.

The clone clawed at his collar, finally getting Naruto to release him before he stood grumpily. He turned to face the man. "So, repeat your message, idiot."

The man didn't even mention the insult, instead complying with the order. "Hokage-sama wishes to see you, Namikaze-sama."

Naruto surveyed the man for a while, inwardly snorting as the jounin squirmed under his apathetic gaze. He turned away, preparing to go back home. His clone spoke for him once again.

"We're not going…tell her to either wait for another week and a half, or to come to us if it's really that important to her."

The man snarled back, his control snapping. "What right does a brat like you think you have to say that to Hokage-sama?"

Naruto lost control of his impatience and anger, as all his normally controlled chakra and killing intent flooded the area within a ten-kilometer range. All of Konoha could feel it and panic spread through Konoha as the ninja on patrol attempted to locate the source of it, immediately going onto high alert, as warnings spread throughout the village.

The jounin fell to his knees, crushed under the pressure of malicious chakra and murderous aura. The occupants of the Namikaze mansions immediately focused their senses on the flux of chakra less than a kilometer out.

Naruto seemed to be floating; his chakra levels so high that he had raised half a foot into the air, his yukata and haori fluttering around him as his braid whipped around his body. His sapphire eyes had transformed into a fiery red, pupils becoming slits as he growled silently at the shaking jounin.

The clone spoke up, Naruto clearly speaking through him. "She wouldn't be Hokage if it weren't for me, so don't think that I owe anything to her. If anything, she owes me a rather large debt that she hasn't repaid yet. You will go back and tell her what I said, word for word, or I shall kill you."

The jounin shook in fear but he still stammered out in rebellion. "Y-you wouldn't dare, since you'd become a missing-nin."

The clone leaned forward, his eyes bleeding into a ruby red as well. "Do you think we care? Boss lost any loyalty he had for this shitty village a long, long time ago." And it was true; although Naruto would never hate this village; he knew that he didn't owe this place anything. Konoha's had taken far too much from him and he had had enough.

The jounin finally turned tail and fled, his chakra trembling violently from his fear. Naruto stood there for a while as he dispelled his clone, feeling rather than seeing the man finally leave the Namikaze lands. As soon as the shinobi stepped off of his property, he disappeared in a swirl of sunlight.

OooOooOoOooOooO

Naruto stalked into his mansion, not bothering to go to the one where his family was waiting for him. He roughly kicked off his geta as he stepped through the entranceway before moving through the house with a speed that made him seem like nothing but a gold and silver blur. His entranceway could be messy – he didn't care.

As soon as he reached his bedroom, he tore off his haori and yukata, though he made sure that they were draped carefully on his sofa. Even with his fury, he would never want to ruin anything Kyuu-tou had given him. He stormed over to the king-sized bed, crawling under the neat covers and burying himself in a mountain of red silk. He didn't want to be anywhere near the outside right now…but where was Kyuu-tou? He wanted Kyuubi…

OooOooOoOooOooO

The whole group was about to head over to the mansion Naruto had arrived in. they could all feel the tension and distress rolling off the youngest in their group of nineteen. They were about to rush off impulsively until a calm voice stopped them.

"We should wait until Naruto-dono comes to see us." Kenshin spoke, his eyes sliding over to Kyuubi. "The only one he probably wants to see right now may be you, Kyuubi-dono."

Kyuubi merely nodded in response before he disappeared in a swirl of crimson flame.

He reappeared in the bedroom he shared with his kit and saw a blonde mop of hair standing out from a small mountain of red silk. His eyebrows creased with worry as he saw the exhaustion in blue eyes that appeared over the covers and blinked at him. In a flash, he was in the bed, holding Naruto in his arms as the blonde curled deeper into his embrace.

'_Kurama…_' Naruto's voice crossed their link and Kyuubi's heart skipped a beat as he heard his kit address him by his true name – the name that only Naruto knew. The one Naruto used when he truly wanted something. '_Please…touch me, make love to me…_'

Kyuubi knew that he couldn't, shouldn't, and he said as much. "I can't, kit, you know how you'll feel in the morning…how _I'll_ feel in the morning…"

They both knew. They clearly remembered the time after Kyuubi had been released from the seal and separated physically from Naruto.

OooOooOoOooOooO

Four years earlier…three days after the separation…

_Naruto and Kyuubi lay naked in bed together, staring into each other's eyes as mutual feelings went to the other._

"_Kurama…"Naruto whispered, still loving the feel of his newfound lover's name upon his lips. When he and Kyuubi had separated, the elder kitsune demon had told Naruto his true feelings – that Naruto meant the world to him._

_Hands snaked into blonde and red hair as they moved together at the same time, their lips meeting softly in a loving kiss, moving and shifting in a dance that was unique to them and them alone. Naruto moaned and moved closer, his body beginning to burn with fervor and lust._

-YAOI START-

_Kyuubi hissed as he heard the moan escape Naruto's mouth and flipped them so he was hovering over the blonde, supporting his weight on his forearms and knees as he deepened the kiss. His tongue flicked across the blonde's lower lip, a gasp crossing those plump lips and he took advantage of the open mouth, diving into the moist cavern as his tongue thrust in to explore that sweet mouth._

_Naruto writhed under the lean body of the demon lord, his whole body flushing with heat as countless whimpers and low moans escaped his lips. He whimpered again as Kurama left his lips to trail his lips across his jaw and to his delicate ear. Another moan crossed his slightly swollen lips as the man above him sucked sharply on the spot behind his ear. Those hot lips trailed down his neck, marking and biting and sucking the sensitive skin as Naruto bucked in pleasure, desperately searching for any form of friction…he needed more._

_Kyuubi smirked as moans and whimpers continued to cross those kiss swollen lips. He was going slow, torturing the delicious blonde as his control was infinite. He was going to make this a night Naruto would never forget. His lips trailed down the bare chest before the closed around an already pert nipple._

_Naruto let out a strangled gasp, jerking his hips up, moaning deeply as his hips grinded against Kurama's thigh. He moaned continuously as that torturous mouth latched onto his nipple, nipping at the sensitive bud before sucking and rolling it with his tongue. He was hot…too hot…it was burning._

_Kyuubi moved his mouth to give the same treatment to the other nipple, his hand coming up to play with the now neglected bud. His free hand trailed down to Naruto's hips, slipping between spread legs and rubbing sensually against the hardness he found there. A near scream flew from those delicious lips and he grinned before pressing down on the swollen shaft again, enjoying the string of whines from the blonde underneath him._

_Naruto couldn't think properly – it was burning him from the inside out and instinct was taking over. He had never felt this way before – as if he was caught in an inferno, helpless moans falling from his lips._

_Kyuubi slid his hand around the blonde's hardness, smirking at the whine that fell from plump lips. He began to stroke slowly, lightly as he trailed his lips down a flat stomach, muscles clenching under his touch. He trailed over the pelvis, dropping kisses over slim hipbones. He paused before the hardness in his hands before looking up again._

_Swirling sapphire eyes stared back at him, full of lust and love, a mixture that made his cock twitch slightly. Kyuubi stared into those mesmerizing eyes, his golden eyes never leaving Naruto's as his tongue flicked out to lap at the swollen tip that shimmered with liquid._

_Those blue eyes widened, Naruto's back arching off the bed as he bucked, a loud moan falling from his lips. He slumped back onto the bed, his eyes never once leaving contact with deep golden eyes._

_Kyuubi kept his eyes trained on those swirling blue eyes as he slowly lowered his mouth down the swollen cock in front of him. He went torturously slow, his eyes taking in every detail of Naruto's expression, memorizing them all. Those beautiful eyes clouded over in lust as slim hips bucked up. Kyuubi held them down with his hands, enjoying the slightly salty taste of his young lover._

_Naruto didn't know which way was up or down, everything was melting into one as the fire raging within him increased in intensity and the coil in his stomach tightened further. He was melting, burning, and yet it was the best thing he had ever felt. The molten heat around his cock was unraveling him, and he couldn't help but whine at the large hands that held his hips down._

"_P-please," he gasped, his voice full of need._

_Kurama smirked back at him, those golden eyes flashing with lust that increased the fire within him. That delicious mouth slid off of him and he moaned piteously at the loss. "What is it, Naruto?" That voice was sin – molten fire and pure, unadulterated sin._

"_I-I need m-more," Naruto gasped, panting in want. His body needed…craved something and he didn't know what it was._

_His hips bucked again as he felt a long, calloused finger brush against the puckered hole between his legs. A gasp tore from his throat as it rubbed against the sensitive flesh._

"_What is it that you want, Naruto?" That voice slid over his skin, making him shiver in want._

"_P-please, I-I need m-more," he gasped again, tears beading at the corners of his eyes, threatening to spill over._

"_Tell me what it is that you want, Naruto." Kurama purred silkily. "I won't know what you want otherwise."_

_His hips bucked again, as that finger slid against his hole again, the muscles around that area clenching sporadically as he gasped in response. "P-please…I-I d-don't know…" He moaned again as that mouth slid down his throbbing length._

"_Very well, then Naruto."Kyuubi purred again. "Let me tell you want to say…now repeat after me."_

_Naruto nodded frantically, the lava thundering through his veins as he shuddered._

_A tongue trailed the vein on the underside of his cock almost lazily. "Please…"_

"_P-please…" Naruto choked out as his traitorous hips bucked upwards._

_Teeth scraped over the sensitive skin and he bucked again. "Fuck…"_

"_Fuck…" Naruto repeated after his lover, his hands clenching in the sheets as he writhed in pleasure._

"_Me…" Kurama purred, his finger rubbing against the puckered hole again._

"_M-me…" Naruto sobbed, his back arching again._

"_Good, Naruto, now say the whole thing together," Kurama pulled himself up to whisper in Naruto's ear. "…and beg…"_

_Naruto shuddered violently, his hands grasping tightly in the sheets as he nodded frantically._

"_P-please," he whispered, choking slightly again as that hot mouth slid down his swollen cock again. "P-please f-fuck me…Kurama-sama." He screamed as a wet finger slid into his ass just as the swollen tip of his length pressed into Kurama's throat._

_Kyuubi watched in fascination as Naruto writhed and screamed, his mouth swallowing all of the swollen length and his finger moving in and out of the blonde's hole, the muscles clenching around his finger as he slowly stretched the virgin hole. The blonde's face was flushed with a beautiful blush as his mouth hung open from those delicious pants. A strand of drool slowly slid down his chin as he shuddered again. Those eyes clenched shut in pleasure as golden strands stuck to a sweaty forehead._

_Kyuubi pulled his mouth off of the dripping cock before him. "Keep your eyes open and watch me, Naruto."_

_Naruto shook his head furiously and Kyuubi frowned before he purred. "Open your eyes, Naruto, and don't close them again or I will stop."_

_At that, those sapphire eyes flew open as Naruto shuddered again. He didn't want this to stop – the lava in his veins screamed for more._

_Kyuubi smirked at the blonde as he slid another finger into the tight heat, scissoring them. Naruto was so far gone that he didn't feel any pain, just more pleasure as he moaned deeply, his eyes fixed on Kurama's._

_Kyuubi thrust his fingers into the tight heat, searching for that elusive spot. As he prodded the slight bump of nerves, Naruto arched almost impossibly as he screamed in pleasure. With a smirk, the demon lord aimed his fingers there for every thrust, watching as Naruto's face contorted in pleasure._

_He slid in another two fingers, knowing that now, no discomfort would be felt by Naruto. He thrust all four towards that sensitive spot, smirking as Naruto let out a near screech of pleasure. _

_Naruto writhed, his body burning with fire as his head tossed back and forth as scream after scream left his mouth. He was on the brink of insanity, the fire about to explode when suddenly, everything stopped._

_Naruto's eyes found swirling golden eyes as he desperately tried to beg. His throat felt parched and his voice cracked. "P-please…"_

"_Say it again, Naruto." Kyuubi hissed, his voice velvety. Naruto immediately understood what he was saying._

"_P-please," Naruto licked his lips, "f-fuck me, Kurama-sama."_

_Kurama slid forward, his hands hooking around Naruto's hips, pulling him closer and spreading those long, lean legs. Naruto moaned with anticipation, his cock dripping with precum as he shuddered with impatience._

_Kyuubi positioned his throbbing length at Naruto's entrance, knowing that he had stretched his younger lover enough so Naruto wouldn't feel any discomfort. He slowly ground his hips against the still slightly puckered hole, groaning slightly as the tip of his head slid in and out._

_Naruto moaned desperately at the feeling and tossed his head again, blonde locks flying as drops of glistening sweat flew into the air. He needed it now and Kurama was going too slow._

_He reached down and grasped Kurama's hard and long length, enjoying his older lover's shudder at the touch. With a twist of hips, he took half of that large cock into his virgin hole, and he screamed in pleasure at the feeling of something filling him, making him whole._

_Kyuubi gasped, his head falling forward as his hips thrust forward instinctively, sheathing himself fully into that tight, velvety heat. His control was slipping slightly, but he was still in control of his lust. He grasped slim, tan hips firmly as he began thrusting in and out of that tight heat, hissing slightly._

_He would go slow and torture Naruto…he knew that he wouldn't let go of his control until the beautiful blonde begged._

_Naruto moaned and gasped, his whole body shaking as pleasure spread through him, the fire burning hotter and hotter. His toes curled as he wrapped his legs around Kurama's slim waist, trying to make his lover go faster, harder._

_He screamed again, his voice cracking slightly as the tip of that hot cock inside of him brushed against that something within him again. His hips tried to buck into the thrust, but firm hands held him down. A whine crossed his lips as tears finally fell from his eyes. He needed more…he needed something to satiate the fire within him. His breath came in short, rapid gasps that left him breathless._

_Kyuubi smirked as he angled all his thrusts to hit at that bundle of nerves, his eyes still connected with Naruto's as he watched every expression that flitted across that delectable face._

_Naruto moaned and he finally began to beg as the pleasure left him hanging just on the edge of the precipice. "P-please…"_

"_Please, what, Naruto?" Kyuubi's voice was still perfectly steady as he thrust slowly into Naruto's tight heat. He smirked at the pleading expression that crossed Naruto's beautiful face. The blonde was finally begging._

"_P-please!" Naruto begged desperately, "F-faster, h-harder, deeper!" _

_A larger smirk crossed Kyuubi's face as he finally heard the words he wanted to hear spill from those swollen lips. "As you wish, Naruto."_

_Kyuubi shifted their position. He grabbed Naruto's legs from around his waist, ignoring the whine from the blonde. He pressed those legs towards Naruto's chest as he pulled himself up to kneel. One hand pulled Naruto's hips upwards, off the bed, as the other spread the blonde's legs, allowing him more access. Once that was done, he finally began to thrust harshly into that tight and willing heat._

_Naruto screamed again, his voice breaking at the loudest scream yet. The flames began to consume him, narrowing his eyesight until he saw nothing but molten golden eyes as pleasure wracked his body. Kurama thrust into him hard and fast, each thrust sinking into that place within him that turned his vision white._

"_O-oh, please, K-Kurama!" he screamed even more as that hard length reached deeper within him. "O-oh yes, h-harder! M-more! Oh, soo _biiiiiig._ So looooooong! Oh, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, YES, YEEEEEEEEEEEES!"_

_His scream blended in with other screams as Kurama finally let go of his control, allowing chakra to enhance his thrusts. He thrust almost harshly as he bent Naruto's legs further towards his chest, bending the blonde almost in half. Naruto's swollen, red cock was bobbing with every thrust as he arched his back the best he could in his position._

_Naruto tried to move his hips, but only manage to twist them in a tiny motion. He heard a small gasp from above him and he looked back up into molten gold eyes. He did it again and he watched as pleasure flitted across that beautiful face above him. Naruto repeated the motion again and again, trying to give Kurama the same pleasure he was giving him._

_Kurama stared down at him, his eyes swirling in a dangerous mixture of emotions. Naruto shuddered at the look directed down at him. Kurama spoke to him, his voice dangerous and full of desire. "You're really asking me to fuck you so hard that you won't be able to walk tomorrow, Naruto…"_

_Naruto shuddered at the implications within those words and his pleading sapphire eyes stared back into golden ones. He smirked slightly, though the expression was shaky. "Go ahead, Kurama-sama."_

_The silky voice uttering his name in such a way made desire shoot to his groin as Kyuubi groaned. His eyes flashed with lust as he stared into sapphire eyes. "You asked for it, Naru-koi."_

_Naruto didn't even get to reply as those thrusts resumed and his back flew off the bed as screams tore out of his throat. "Yaah, ah, ah, y-yes, YES! Ah, Kurama! H-harder! NnnaaAAAAAAAAHHHH!" His head tossed back and forth as he struggled to keep his eyes open, screams still tearing out of his throat._

_Kyuubi knew he was close to the brink and that Naruto was hanging off the edge by a mere thread. He reached between their moving bodies to wrap firmly around the swollen, deep red cock that was still bouncing on Naruto's stomach. With three firm strokes in time with his thrusts, he pushed Naruto over the brink as the blonde came with a broken scream._

"_K-KURAAMAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"_

_Naruto only saw white – white with golden eyes still burning into him as the inferno trapped within him finally exploded, taking over his entire body. His back arched to the point that it seemed as if his back would snap in half. _

_Kyuubi cursed as his thrusts turned erratic before he buried himself deep inside those clenching walls that massaged and milked him as he came inside of that twitching heat._

_He collapsed onto Naruto, barely keeping his weight from crushing the petite blonde beneath him. They basked in the aftermaths of their orgasms for a moment before Kyuubi groaned and rolled to the side, pulling Naruto into his chest._

-YAOI END-

_Naruto snuggled into the firm, warm chest of his lover, the heat comforting. His eyelids blinked sleepily as he stared up into golden eyes filled with love for him. Love swelled in his own chest as he smiled softly at the elder kitsune. Soft words crossed his lips. "Kiss me, Kurama, and hold me while I sleep…"_

_Kurama smiled down at him before leaning down and kissing him softly, a soft sliding of lips against lips. The arms around him tightened and Naruto sighed in contentment._

"_I love you, Kurama."_

_As he fell asleep he heard the soft response. "I love you too, Naru-koi. I always have…"_

_Naruto fell asleep with a smile on his face for the first time in his life._

Four years ago…a month since the beginning of their relationship_…_

_Naruto knelt at Kurama's side, tears flowing silently from his eyes as he healed the large wound in the demon lord's side. His lover had taken a blow meant for Naruto while the blonde had been immobilized. Their enemies had figured out their weakness – each other. Finally, the red haired kitsune was healed and Naruto spoke._

"_We can't do this anymore, Kurama…" Naruto spoke evenly, even as tears trailed down his cheeks. "We can't have this relationship anymore…it's too much of a weakness. If we tempt fate too much, we'll pay the price. I…I can't do this anymore. I don't want to see you hurt – ever, especially not because of me."_

_Kyuubi understood as he smiled a small, gentle smile. "I understand, Naruto…from now on, we'll have nothing but the relationship between a parent and a child then. I love you, and I always will, just remember that. From now on I'll call you 'kit', then."_

"_Hai, Kyuu-tou…"Naruto's voice was dulled and filled with the echoes of pain. But they had to do this, to protect each other. They had to give everything up…even if both their hearts were breaking in the process._

OooOooOoOooOooO

"Why are you doing this to me, kit?" Kyuubi's voice was tortured and filled with pain. "You know I've always loved you, even though I acted like a parent since you wanted me to. Every time you pull this, you're killing me inside."

Naruto closed his eyes at that confession, a lone tear making his way down his cheek. '_I'm so sorry, Kurama…I love you…I love you so much it hurts and every day since that day, I've thought about what it would be like if I hadn't said that. And now that I finally know what I want…I love you, Kurama. I love you as more than just family. I want to be lovers again; I want you to make love to me again._'

Kyuubi shook his head in denial, moving away from Naruto, but stilled as slightly trembling hands grasped at his arms. "W-we can't.." he whispered, his voice breaking.

'_Please, Kurama-koi. Please…I'm begging you, forgive me for my past mistake and be with me again…_' Naruto pulled himself up and wrapped his arms around Kyuubi's trembling frame. His own hands were shaking as he cupped the beautiful face he had longed for, for three and a half years. He moved forward with purpose, but still trembled with the fear of being rejected as he brushed his lips slightly against Kurama's.

Tears slowly slid from Kyuubi's eyes as he stared down at the one he loved more than life itself. The one that had changed his whole life. His voice was nothing but a whisper. "But what about _him_?"

Naruto looked back up at him, his eyes swirling with love. '_I love him…I love him and I love you. I love you both, but I've had my feelings for you longer than I've had them for him. I understand you more than him and I am closer to you than I am to him. I know that you are more important to my existence, though I would willingly lay down my life, body, soul, and heart for you both._'

Kyuubi shuddered again, his eyes closing as the feelings he had been holding in for the past four years wracked through his body. His hands reached up to grasp at Naruto's upper arms. "Naruto…"

'_Please…_'

OooOooOoOooOooO

Koi – love

Mizu no Kuni – Land of Water

Kaminari no Kuni – Land of Lightning

Kaze no Kuni – Land of Wind

Henge no Jutsu – Transformation Technique

Jii – old man

Itadakimasu – I shall partake, or something along those lines.

Ero-sennin – pervy hermit

OooOooOoOooOooO

A/N: ALRIGHT! Let's end that there, shall we? Damn, I did _not_ expect the story to go this way….O.O….. I'm just like "What the hell did I do to this story?" Anyways, what do you think? Should Kyuubi…Kurama give in and have there be a NarutoxKurama relationship? I'm still gonna eventually work Itachi into this, but still, maybe a three way pairing? 'Cause I don't want to hurt Kyuubi again. TT-TT

This was freaking long! 10,000 words with over 2,500 words of smut….WHAT THE HECK?

Where am I going with this story? TT^TT Please tell me….

Choices:

-Yūyami, Dusk (4)

-Jikoku Mamoru, Time Guardians (3)

-Heikō, Equilibrium (2)

-Kokoro no Mono/Magakoro no Mono, Ones of Heart/Ones of True Heart (1)

-Heiwa, Peace (1)

-Sōjō Sayō, Synergy (0)

-other recommendations if you like something else! [Kokoro no Mono was recommended^^^]

**PLEASE VOTE, I REALLY NEED YOUR OPINION! **Don't vote if you have already. Thank you.

** BETA READER **

_This is a present to all of you since I won't be able to update for a while…_

_I'm gonna go tough it out in the upper Adirondacks where I'll be survivin' on nature itself! Yeah! Let's go nature – we'll have it out like real men, dattebayo! …though I'm a female…and I don't wanna go…*cries*_

_**yaoilovelove**_


	7. vii : Conflicting Emotions : Part Two

Disclaimer: Mission 'Kidnap Naruto and Itachi': Take 26…just got out of prison from the previous attempt…

Author's Note: Kyuubi Kurama and Naruto suddenly have such a complicated past…still not sure where this is going, so don't be too shocked…well you can be super shocked, 'cause I will be too…

***There is YAOI in this chapter, and like always, I will mark where it begins and ends….enjoy?***

Sorry for not responding to any reviews…I just got back from camping in the Adirondacks…where there's no internet access.

OooOooOoOooOooO

"blah blah" – speaking

'blah blah' – thoughts

'_blah blah_' – mindlink comm

_blah, blah_ – song lyrics/random feels/flashbacks

OooOooOoOooOooO

"…**Silence…"**

OooOooOoOooOooO

Chapter 06: _Conflicting Emotions…Part Two_

OooOooOoOooOooO

'_I'm so sorry, Kurama…I love you…I love you so much it hurts and every day since that day, I've thought about what it would be like if I hadn't said that. And now that I finally know what I want…I love you, Kurama. I love you as more than just family. I want to be lovers again; I want you to make love to me again._'

OooOooOoOooOooO

Kyuubi stared down at the beautiful blonde that he held in his arms, his mind full of conflicting thoughts that were clearly seen in his eyes. His golden eyes were staring into those clear, sapphire eyes as he searched them for his truth.

There was nothing but love in those eyes, but he was still afraid. He knew that Naruto was insecure and hurting from the fact that the village still hadn't recognized him, and that the only reason why Naruto was saying those things was because of his insecurity.

They had slipped up twice in the past four years, and both times, Naruto had scrambled away from him the morning after, breaking his heart all over again. He would truly fall apart if it happened again.

A wry and bitter smile touched his lips as he let out a short, harsh laugh. If his past self could see him like this, he'd be called weak and useless…and he was, afraid all because of the blonde who used to be a mere human.

Naruto stared up at Kurama, his heart overcome with pain and guilt. He had clearly heard the pure pain in the older kitsune's voice as he had laughed patronizingly. It was his entire fault; he knew that, because of all those times in the past when he had pushed him away after Naruto had given into his desire.

This time it would be different, he swore. Naruto wanted to be with Kurama again, wanted to feel the comfort of the one he loved touching him intimately.

Kyuubi knew he was weak for acting this way, but he didn't want to run the risk of his heart breaking again. He slid away from Naruto, avoiding those blue, blue eyes. He moved off the bed, moving away from the blonde, not once looking back. He was too much of a coward to deal with this.

Naruto stared at the back of the one he loved as he walked away. He was half sitting, supporting his weight on his elbow, and he slowly began to crawl after Kurama. He couldn't let their relationship be ruined like this. He loved his kitsune far too much and he'd made a terrible mistake ending it all those years ago.

Pain ripped through his chest and his arms collapsed, no longer letting him crawl. He slowly began to drag himself towards the edge of the bed with his hands instead, whimpering at the pain in his chest. He didn't want to be abandoned.

Kurama had stopped at the door at his whimper and he desperately pulled himself closer to the edge of the bed…he was almost there. With another pull, he toppled over the edge of the bed, landing with a loud thump and a whimper. He didn't care about the pain in his body; it was his heart that was truly hurting.

Naruto slowly began to rise from his place on the ground, staggering on his weak legs towards the door where Kurama still stood with his back to him. One hand clutched at the area over his heart while the other reached out desperately towards the back of his lover, who seemed so far yet so close.

'_P-please,_' he whimpered, '_give me another chance…_' His words never finished as his legs finally gave out and he toppled forward, his body still screaming with the pain. He closed his eyes and braced slightly for the pain on impact, but it never came. Instead, he landed in a warm embrace, his breath shuddering out of his body at the warmth and comfort that came with the embrace.

Naruto struggled to look up at the golden eyes he knew were above him, his own sapphire eyes clouded with pain that was retreating. His heart jumped at the look of concern in those beautiful eyes as that gentle voice spoke.

"Are you alright?" Kyuubi couldn't help but worry over the small blonde – just minutes ago, Naruto had been in perfectly fine shape.

Naruto smiled softly up at him and his heart skipped a beat…he was getting in far too deep and would burn from the dangerous fire that came with the pleasure.

'_I'm fine, Kurama,_' Naruto whispered over the link, traces of pain that were almost gone still slightly clouding his voice. '_It's just the pain from the soul-bonding…you know it more clearly than I do, Kurama. When one of a mated pair rejects the other, the rejected is overcome with pain. I've finally accepted the bond between us, but now that you're rejecting me…it hurts…I can finally understand how much pain I caused you these past four years, I'm so sorry..._'

Kyuubi felt his resolve crumbling and his heart gave in, instinctively reaching out for the bond that existed between their souls, a melody of love unique to them thrumming between as their hearts finally reconnected after those four, long years. He fell to his knees, tears overflowing as he hugged the slim frame of the blonde to his body. The dam holding back all the feelings of pain finally burst as he released everything he had ever felt the past years in that one moment.

Naruto felt tears fall from his own eyes as he watched the strongest person he knew unravel before him…and it was completely his fault. His indecision, his cowardice had forced Kurama into a corner as he had continued to run away.

Naruto knelt down with Kurama, his arms immediately winding around that strong, warm frame as he simply held the older kitsune. '_Gomene, Kurama-koi, gomene…I really don't deserve to have you in my life_.'

Kyuubi grasped at Naruto's slim frame, clutching the blonde to him desperately as he silently wept. Warm, gentle hands ran through his hair as Naruto attempted to sooth his shaking body.

Naruto stood slowly, pulling a shaking Kurama with him towards the large bed. He settled the both of them onto it and immediately embraced the red head again, burying his face in that firm chest.

Time blended together into a whirl of tears, comfort, and simple, loving embraces. Hours passed though the two on the bed barely noticed its passing. The room slowly fell quiet as the two kitsune demons held each other for comfort, exchanging feelings of trust just as they did all those years ago.

Kyuubi slowly stroked Naruto's hair, reveling in the feeling of sharing a soulbond with Naruto again after the past four years. His heart felt calm, his breathing deep and even as he simply stared down into crystal-blue eyes.

Silence reigned freely in the room, nothing seeming to move except the small breaths of air from the two. They lay there in silence until Kyuubi finally decided to break it.

"What brought this all on, Naru-koi?" He knew there had to be a reason as to why Naruto had finally given into his feelings after resisting them for four years.

Naruto stared into warm golden eyes, sure of the fact that Kurama would never judge him. '_After I met that jounin messenger, I realized that no one in this village actually gives a damn about me or what I've done for it. I kept thinking about it and I realized…I realized that you were the only one who has truly cared about me throughout my whole life – you were always by my side and I kept hurting you by pushing you away. My feelings…I couldn't control them anymore and I knew that I wanted to be by your side again, though I was afraid that you would hate me for everything I've ever done to you._'

Kyuubi ran his hands down that slim back soothingly, rubbing small circles to comfort the blonde. "It's alright, Naru-koi…I'll always be with you, I promise. No matter what, I'll always be on your side, even if it's the two of us against the whole world."

Naruto arched into the touch, moaning softly as those gentle caresses seemed to ignite a fire within him – a fire he had suppressed for the past four years. He felt his groin tighten as it brushed against his lover's thigh. He moaned sharply as his hips instinctively began to buck against Kurama.

Kyuubi stared down at his lover, swallowing jerkily as he watched as Naruto's face flushed and twisted in the beginnings of pleasure. He asked softly, "Are you sure you want this? You're still hurting inside, aren't you?"

'_Onegai, Kurama-koi, I need to feel you touching my body. Please, show me that I'm important to you_.' Naruto begged, his voice breaking slightly. It was true, his walls had been completely torn down, but he only wanted Kurama to touch him – to show him that he was someone worth loving.

Kyuubi ran his hands through silky golden locks, shaking his head in denial. "I won't, Naruto-koi…watashi no hikari. I won't make love to you until you are no longer hurting inside. If I give in to your demands now, it will only break you later, and I don't want to do that to you. I won't make love to you for now, but I'll still bring you to your release, since your body is still demanding."

Naruto blushed lightly as he smiled softly at his lover. '_Thank you, Kura-koi…I love you…_' his voice was nothing but a whisper as his smile lit up his face like a beacon. He jerked suddenly, gasping silently as Kurama slowly slid his hand down his chest.

Kyuubi slid his hands down Naruto's toned and slim chest, caressing the smooth tan skin softly. He bent down to catch the blonde's lips in a gentle kiss, determined to prove that there was nothing more precious to him than Naruto. He had the whole night to do so, and he would hammer that truth into Naruto's body and soul. Of course, he wouldn't take Naruto completely, but he would still make sure to see to the blonde's every pleasure.

-YAOI BEGIN-

Naruto gasped, his mouth open in a silent 'oh' as Kurama slowly trailed his warm lips down his throat, licking and sucking gently on the scar there as large hands began to rub at his nipples. He arched into the touch, mind reaching towards his lover's over the mindlink.

Kyuubi slowly licked the scar that marred the once perfect surface of the tan column of skin. This was a permanent reminder of his failure, his inability to protect his loved one. He licked at the scarred skin and gently scraped his teeth over it. A silent moan rumbled through the chest below him and he smirked slightly despite his somber mood. So the scar was a sensitive spot, was it?

He continued licking and sucking at the skin as his fingers tugged lightly on pert nipples, inciting gasps and silent whimpers from the blonde beneath him. He finally let up on Naruto's throat, moving his mouth down to gently capture the erect bud, gently sucking on it and rolling it with his tongue, delighting in the gasp that left Naruto's throat.

Kyuubi trailed one hand down the firm stomach as his other played with the neglected nipple, enticing more moans from his lover. A ragged gasp tore from Naruto's throat as Kyuubi cupped his half erect cock, gently teasing it into full hardness.

Kyuubi pulled at the nipple in his mouth slightly with his teeth, drawing a deep rumble from Naruto before rubbing at the shaft in his hands, turning the silent moan into a sharp gasp. His teeth and tongue rolled and nipped at the bud, turning it red and slightly distended as Naruto arched into his mouth with quickening gasps. He released the nipple from his mouth before moving to the next one, his hand immediately going to tease the one that had just been abandoned.

A continuous string of silent moans fell from Naruto's mouth as he bucked into the hand that had curled around his cock and was slowly stroking him. Shakily, he formed the mindlink with his lover, setting it so it wouldn't stop until he chose to dispel. A silent question came from his older lover and his voice was shaky as he replied. '_I want you to hear me, Kura-koi._'

Pleasure shot to Kyuubi's groin as he listened to those words. If only he could hear Naruto's real voice – he hadn't heard it since that damnable incident those months ago. He silently trailed his lips down a trembling stomach as his hands continued to slowly pinch Naruto's nipples and tease the blonde with slow and light strokes.

He felt his body begin to heat up as he felt everything Naruto did through the link – every moan and cry he would have heard if Naruto still had his voice.

He slowly slid downward until he was staring directly at Naruto's erect shaft. As he stared at it, a drop of precum beaded at the slit and slowly slid down the sensitive skin. He lifted his golden eyes to stare into swirling sapphire ones as he smirked. "You can get off on me staring at you, huh, hikari? You seem to be enjoying yourself, Naruto." He drew out every syllable of the blonde's name, his smirk growing as he watched the cock in front of him slowly swell up.

Kyuubi let his tongue dart out to lick up the trail left by the bead of precum, enjoying the feelings that washed over him from Naruto's side. His eyes fixed on his lover's face as he slowly took in the swelling cock inch by torturous inch.

Naruto tossed his head from side to side, his blonde bangs flying as he moaned through the link, his body burning with fervor as he craved for more. He gasped as Kurama pressed his tongue against a small bump just under the head of his cock. '_Ah, ah! Kurama…aaaaaah, ooh yes, please…m-more, do that again…_'

Kyuubi smirked as he complied as scraped his teeth lightly over the sensitive skin of Naruto's swollen member. The mental moans weren't as good as the actual voice, but he didn't have a choice.

He brought his hand up to cup his lover's stiffening balls and played with them, enjoying the moans that rumbled over the mindlink. His hand released Naruto's balls before pressing against another bump at the base of the blonde's cock.

Naruto arched off the bed. '_AH, Kurama! Haaaah, oooh y-yes! NnnaaaaAH! K-Kuraamaaa…_' He trailed off into mental whimpers and whines as his hips bucked as Kurama bobbed his head, sucking harshly, and swallowing each time the head of Naruto's cock went down his throat.

Naruto could feel his orgasm coming on hard and fast as he braced himself for the tide that would blow him over. Just as his muscles tightened in preparation for his release, everything stopped. He whined pitifully over the link, gasping heavily. '_W-why did you s-stop, Kurama? I-I was s-so close…aaaaaah, moouuuu_…'

Kyuubi slowly stroked Naruto's swollen member, spreading the precum over the sensitive skin to make it easier for his hand to stroke the throbbing flesh. He pulled the blonde up to sit between his legs, back to chest, as he leaned against the headboard. His hand grasped Naruto's cock slowly and gently as he rested his chin on a slim shoulder.

Naruto writhed under the slow strokes. '_Kurama…_' he gasped. '_P-please…I need to c-come…_'

"Take your time, hikari. I'll do it slowly." Kyuubi whispered in a delicate ear as his hand slowly but firmly stroked Naruto and brought his lover closer to the brink.

"Naruto-koi, I love you," Kyuubi whispered, as he listened to Naruto's moans and whimpers over their link. "You're the most important person in my life – you always will be. I'll never leave you, I promise. Being with you is worth giving up anything for…my life, my heart, my soul…they will always belong to you, watashi no hikari…"

Naruto arched into the hand that was stroking him as he released onto his stomach and the red silk surrounding him and his lover. A sense of utter bliss washed over him – from both his lover's actions and his words. Tears slid down his cheeks, and for once, they were tears of happiness. Naruto turned in his lovers arms and sloppily kissed him, trying to convey his love without words, for there were no words that could describe how he felt in that moment.

Kyuubi kissed Naruto gently, softly, slowly, with no other purpose than to convey his love.

Slowly, Naruto fell into a light slumber, the mental exhaustion and tension catching up to him as soon as he relaxed. Kyuubi watched him with a soft smile before he slipped out of bed, pulling the covers over his younger lover to make sure the blonde didn't catch a cold.

The red haired kitsune headed into the bathroom, stepping into the shower and turning the cold tap on. He hissed as the freezing spray stung his overheated skin. He willed his erection to leave, which he had neglected for Naruto's pleasure. He stood there for many minutes, vainly hoping that the erection would leave soon so he could climb back into bed with his lover.

His straining hard on didn't show any signs of disappearing, however, so he turned the warm water on, moaning slightly as the warm spray heated his skin once again. He slowly reached down to grasp his member, hissing at the contact…

Naruto groaned silently as he roused from his short nap from the sound of a shower running. Kurama was probably showering. He looked down at himself, smiling at the mess that covered him before sliding out of bed to pad into the bathroom. He stepped into the large room and stopped dead at the sight that met his eyes.

Kurama was standing in the shower, water sliding down his body in rivulets. It wasn't that image that made his mouth water and fire to burn within him though, it was that large hand around a swollen erection that was quickly stroking at the hard flesh. Naruto realized that, just before, Kurama had been paying attention to only his pleasure.

He swallowed as he hesitantly stepped forwards before his eyes hardened and he strode forward with a renewed determination. Kurama was so lost in his pleasure that he didn't even notice him approaching until Naruto grabbed the hand that was grasping his erection.

Kyuubi startled, jumping and slipping slightly on the wet tiles in shock as he whirled to face mischievous blue eyes. His mouth gaped slightly as he stared at his younger lover, who continued to grip his member. He let out a startled moan as the slim hand of his lover began to stroke his erection, his knees beginning to buckle from the pleasure.

Naruto followed him down to the shower floor, supporting his weight with a hand on the tiled wall as he continued to firmly stroke his lover's erection, switching between light, slow strokes to fast and heavy ones. He watched as those beautiful golden eyes swirled with passion and suppressed lust.

"N-Naruto…" Kyuubi gasped, his nails digging into his palms as he struggled to control his panting.

'_Kurama-koi…I saw you having fun by yourself in the shower and decided to help you…_' Naruto smirked before he went down on the elder kitsune's lap until he was face to face with the swollen shaft.

Kyuubi had been about to protest his action, but Naruto simply swallowed as much as he could of the large shaft on his first move. He choked, his breathing quickening again until he was panting, short and harsh breaths that still robbed him of his breath as he writhed under the blonde's mouth.

Naruto watched as the expressions on his lover's face contorted from pure pleasure. He spoke over their link, knowing that Kurama loved it when he talked dirty. '_I love when your face twists in pleasure, Kurama-koi. It makes me wish I have your hot, hard, and _big_ cock up my ass, ramming into my sensitive spot…you'd like that too, wouldn't you? You throb at the thought, right? The thought of my tight ass surrounding your cock as you thrust into me as hard as you can while I scream for you to go faster, harder, _deeper_? It's true, isn't it? After all, you are throbbing in my mouth while I suck you off…_'

Naruto moaned silently around the large cock in his mouth, letting loose vibrations that had Kurama shuddering in pleasure beneath him. He reached around himself to his ass, aware that his lover was watching his every movement, and thrust a wet finger into his ass, moaning again. '_You can see me touching myself, can't you, Kurama-_sama_? I wish that your hot dick was inside me, pounding away like you used to…oh fuck! Yes, right there!_' Naruto moaned silently again, as he prodded his sweet spot with his finger.

Kurama was losing control – his hands buried in soft golden hair, his cock rammed up his lover's throat as he bucked his hips…and Naruto speaking like a fucking slut – just the way he loved it. The coil in his stomach was tightening, straining until the point of snapping as his legs tensed and his back arched. That hot, wet mouth bobbed along his straining member as he watched his blonde finger fuck himself, moans and cries spilling over the mindlink.

Growling, Kyuubi sat up slightly and twisted his position so that he was leaning back against the wall, with Naruto still bent over in front of him, deepthroating his cock. He reached over to the blonde's ass, pulling out the other's finger and ramming three of his own up that tight hole.

He groaned at the tight heat that surrounded his fingers and his cock as Naruto screamed in pleasure over the link. A hiss flew from his mouth as Naruto quickened his pace, determined to make him come. Well, he smirked, two could play at that game.

With a twist of his fingers, Kyuubi rammed his fingers straight into where he knew Naruto's sweet spot was. He was rewarded with vibrations down his cock as a silent scream ripped through the blonde's throat. He hissed again as he watched his lover's face twist in pleasure as that slim back arched. A groan escaped his mouth as Naruto deepthroated him in retaliation. He thrust his fingers at the spot again, maintaining a constant rhythm and pressure to it, watching with satisfaction as the blonde writhed, screaming over the link.

The two continued their game for a while, neither wanting to lose the game of control before they came simultaneously with shudders as Kyuubi released into Naruto's mouth while spurts of cum splattered onto the shower floor from Naruto. Their breaths came in quick, harsh pants as they met each other for a sloppy kiss. Their mouths moved over each other's jerkily before they slowed their movement and simply kissed softly, relaying their love for the other.

-YAOI END-

Kyuubi smirked at Naruto in satisfaction. "We should get cleaned up, neh, hikari?"

The two stood up to clean themselves in the still hot spray….

OooOooOoOooOooO

Naruto lay tangled in red silk, watching sleepily as Kurama padded silently around the room before heading towards the closet. A soft and drowsy smile crossed his lips as the red haired kitsune stepped back out, holding a pile of patterned silk.

The mattress sunk down on one side as Kyuubi sat down on the side of the bed, setting down the clothes before smiling back at Naruto. He reached out and brushed his fingers lightly over a scarred cheek in a loving gesture.

"Come on, watashi no hikari…time to get up and dress so we can go back and meet with our group, neh?" Kyuubi slid his hand down a slim arm to grasp at the delicate hand before pulling the blonde up into a sitting position. "Come, kitto."

Naruto fell onto Kurama, leaning into the warm and firm chest with a content sigh. A loving smile crossed his face as he looked up and was met with warm golden eyes.

'_Dress me, watashi no mōka._' Naruto curled his arms around Kurama's neck, sighing in pleasure as arms wound around him in response.

"Watashi no mōka…hn?" Kyuubi smirked bemusedly at his lover, standing up and carrying the petite blonde with him. Naruto simply smiled languidly in response.

'_You are the mōka of my life, just as I am your hikari._' Naruto snuggled into the warm arms before pouting as he was set down on his own feet.

Kyuubi smiled before walking back to the bed to grab the pile of clothes that was for Naruto. He stepped back towards his lover and began dressing the blonde in efficient movements, making sure that the silk didn't wrinkle or loosen. He stepped back to survey his work, still smiling.

He looked up to see Naruto smiling at him too. His smile widened slightly before he stepped back towards the bed. "Let me get dressed, hikari, and I will do your hair."

Naruto couldn't seem to stop smiling, and Kurama felt the same, if the goofy smile on the man's face was any indication. He stepped towards the sofa, settling down on it softly as he stretched slightly, watching his lover's every movement.

Kyuubi turned back to Naruto to find the blonde observing his every movement. Another smile crossed his face as their eyes met and he felt as if everything was right.

Yes…this was a day for smiles…

OooOooOoOooOooO

Watashi no hikari – my light

Watashi no mōka – my inferno

OooOooOoOooOooO

Author's Note: Eh..ahem…didja like that? This really took an unexpected turn, so this story definitely will have – already has – KuramaNaruto. I'm still trying to figure out a way to integrate Itachi into this…either that or I'll have to give up on ItaNaru altogether.

**Tell me what you think…**

-should I have it continue as KuramaNaruto and never include Itachi in the pairing?

-should I have a threesome later on with KuramaNarutoItachi where Kurama and Itachi are the seme and Naruto is the uke?

-should I have another heartbreak for Kurama where he goes mad because it becomes ItaNaru and then Naruto feels super guilty and stuff?

Other pairings I have in mind; please vote for your favorite two:

-GaaraxHinata

-SaixKiba

-onesided SaixNaruto

-or recommend a pairing you like, and if I think it's interesting, I'll probably include it!

This was more of a filler chapter than anything, and I really do apologize for the lack of fighting action, but it'll be sometime next or next, next chapter! Dattebayo!

Choices:

-Yūyami, Dusk (4)

-Jikoku Mamoru, Time Guardians (4)

-Heikō, Equilibrium (2)

-Kokoro no Mono/Magakoro no Mono, Ones of Heart/Ones of True Heart (1)

-Heiwa, Peace (1)

-Sōjō Sayō, Synergy (1)

-other recommendations if you like something else! [Kokoro no Mono was recommended^^^]

**PLEASE VOTE, I REALLY NEED YOUR OPINION! **Don't vote if you have already. Thank you.

** BETA READER **

_LOL I'M BACK GUYS! Just got home yesterday from camping in the Adirondacks in upstate New York. I'm all nice and covered in bug bite – the majority of which are _not_ mosquito bites…quite a few are spider bites and they hurt like friggin' hell. My natural scent of flowers (people say I smell like that, lol, though I never use perfume or lotion, and unscented shampoo) has been replaced by that of campfire smoke…My legs still burn from nonstop climbing of mountains for over two weeks…anyways, a quick update for you guys, but I might not update for a while since I have to go to work. Alright! Buh-bye for now!_

_**~yaoilovelove**_


End file.
